Harry Potter Meets the Baudelaire Orphans
by Lemony Leafe
Summary: What happens when theboywholived stumbles upon the unfortunate Baudelaire children? Well... Several annoying people appear, another dance is held, old enimies return, and much, much more. Can Harry Potter and the Baudelaire's finally beat Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1 The Baudelaires'

**Harry Potter Meets the Baudelaire Orphans**

_Disclaimer: _No money came off this story. I own nothing from Harry Potter or A Series of Unfortunate Events. Please, don't sue!

_A/N:_ Here it is- you R&R, I update. This is my first Fan Fiction story, so please be nice when you R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter One

Harry Potter was sitting in the dusty, old attic of the Burrow. It was a very isolated place; Harry loved it. He was rarely ever alone those days; always being follwed by Tonks, or Lupin, or Moody. Sometimes it was Mr. or Mrs. Weasley, otherwise it was with Hermione and Ron. But, the old, dusty attic, was the only place no one would foolow him. Probably because of the odd, not to mention quite loud, ghoul that clinked and clanked in the attic; rattling owl cages, throwing books, knocking over boxes and fiddling with an old harp. He was only quiet when Harry was up there- almost like the ghoul understood Harry's sinking, slightly lonely feeling. Although, he wasn't _exactly _lonely; with all the people around him.

Harry stared blankly at the celing. He pictured his seventh year at Hogwarts; must of it looked like fighting and sadness; but it was mostly a blur. It would probably resemble some of his other years. Every year resembled the others. His mind went blank. He had nothing to think of, really. He felt particularly sad, bored, and somewhat annoyed. He was already sure Dumbledore wasn't dead; he didn't care where Snape and Malfoy where; and couldn't exactly do anything about Voldemort at the time being. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"_Harry…_" Someone whispered, but Harry ignored it, probably just being a figment of his imagination. Harry felt like he wanted to drift to sleep… "HARRY!" Hermione yelled in his face. He snapped back to reality, opening his eyes and sitting up. "Are you OK?" She asked, looking at him a little worridly. He looked at her with a repetitive glare.

"Uh- yea, I'm fine, Hermione. I was just relaxing my head- and apparently eyes." He answered standing up. He stretched, his back making a small cracking sound. "Stupid puberty…" Harry whispered to himself, rubbing his back painfully.

"Dinner's ready, if you want anything." Hermione said, walking toward the door. "You sure nothing's bothering you, Harry?" She asked again, with a little less of a worried look stretched across her face. Harry nodded grimly, and followed Hermione down the stairs and into the kitchen.

About an hour after they ate, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were sitting in Ginny's bedroom. They weren't particularly doing anything. Hermione was scanning the _Daily Prophet, _Ron fiddling with a quill, Ginny was struggling to smooth a bit of her bed sheet, and Harry was staring blankly at a wall. He was not blinking, and was occasionally forgetting to inhale and exhale. His eyes flickered to look out the window. It was dark out, but no too dark for a walk.

"I'm going for a walk," Harry said, quickly standing, "Anyone wish to join me?" Hermione looked up from her paper, and she shook her head grimly. Ron was now examining the quill, and did not answer. Ginny also shook her head glumly, unable to smooth the folded bit of her bed sheet. Harry shrugged and whispered to himself, "Your guy's loss."

Harry stepped out the door and into the brisk outside. He walked, and twisted, and turned, walking passed the garden, stopping for a moment to looked at the large pumpkins that were forming. He then walked down a dirt path, into a small, dark forest-like area. He, unlike others, was not nervous or afraid in anyway to walk into the forest. He had been there before, on his way to the Quittich World Cup. There was nothing wrong with the forest during the day, although, he had to agree with himself that it was a bit creepyer at night. Suddenly, he tripped over a tree root and fell flat on his face. "Ow…" He mumbled, standing up and rubbing his nose. He could feel a bit of blood trickling down his face, and he whipped it away. But, before he could move, a twig cracked- he froze. He heard someone shriek quietly, and another twig snap. Breathing deeply, he pulled out his wand slowly. His heart rate quickly rised, and it felt like his heart was lodged in his wind pipe. He slowly walked to where the sound came from. He saw a large bush move a little. He walked to the tree closest to it. "Is anyone there?" He whispered, now quite scared.

"We- we- we need help, please!" They whispered frantically. Harry slowly stood over the bush and pushed it aside. There were three children sitting on the ground, shaking, and cowering with fear. He slid his wand back in his pocket. One of the children was only a baby, just the size of a watermelon. She had four, sharp teeth that sparkled in her mouth, and she was wearing a babies gown, which was filthy and ripped. The next child looked about 12 or 13, and his hair was jet black like Harry's, except cleaner and smoother, and he also wore round glasses, which were cracked in a few spots. He was dressed formally, but his attire was ripped and dirty, and a bit smelly. The last child could've been 14 or 15, and she had long legs and Hermione-length dark brown hair. Her hair was filthy, and was falling over her face. She was wearing nothing but a hospital gown, no shoes, or anything. They were all breathing deeply and tieredly. Harry stared at them.

"What happened to you! Who are you?" Harry asked, staring at them in dismay.

"I'm Violet Baudelaire. This is my brother, Klaus, and my sister, Sunny, and we can explain everything, please just help us." Said Violet, the eldest of the three. Harry nodded.

"Come with me, I'll take you back to my friends house, you can get cleaned up." Harry said, helping them to their feet. "Can you walk OK?" He asked, as Violet limped a little.

"Yes, but can you carry Sunny, she's just learning to walk?" Klaus asked. Harry nodded. "By the way, um-"

"Harry. My name is Harry Potter." Harry said as they walked down the path.

"Global!" Sunny shrieked. Harry looked at her oddly.

"What our sister means," Violet said, "Is where in the world are we?"

"Well, according to the tempeture, texture of the trees and ground layout, I'd say we're in Northern England somewhere." Klaus said, looking at the trees. Harry nodded.

"You can tell where you are by the texture in trees?" Harry asked, bewildered by Klaus's examination. Klaus nodded, smiling slightly.

"I read it in a book once. It was called, _The Guild to Trees and Their Mysterious Wonders._" Klaus answered.

"Klaus loves to read; I can't count the number of books he's read." Violet said. Harry thought of Hermione.

"You'll really like my friend, Hermione, then." Harry said smiling back to Klaus. They had reached the edge of the forest on the Burrow was in view.

"Ejup!" Sunny said, looking at the great height of the Burrow.

"She says that that house is really large." Violet said, saying like she very much agreed with her sister. Harry smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 The Story

**Harry Potter Meets the Baudelaire Orphans**

_Disclaimer: _No money came off this story. I own nothing from Harry Potter or A Series of Unfortunate Events. Please, don't sue!

_A/N:_ Here it is- you R&R, I update. This is my first Fan Fiction story, so please be nice when you R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter One

Harry Potter was sitting in the dusty, old attic of the Burrow. It was a very isolated place; Harry loved it. He was rarely ever alone those days; always being follwed by Tonks, or Lupin, or Moody. Sometimes it was Mr. or Mrs. Weasley, otherwise it was with Hermione and Ron. But, the old, dusty attic, was the only place no one would foolow him. Probably because of the odd, not to mention quite loud, ghoul that clinked and clanked in the attic; rattling owl cages, throwing books, knocking over boxes and fiddling with an old harp. He was only quiet when Harry was up there- almost like the ghoul understood Harry's sinking, slightly lonely feeling. Although, he wasn't _exactly _lonely; with all the people around him.

Harry stared blankly at the celing. He pictured his seventh year at Hogwarts; must of it looked like fighting and sadness; but it was mostly a blur. It would probably resemble some of his other years. Every year resembled the others. His mind went blank. He had nothing to think of, really. He felt particularly sad, bored, and somewhat annoyed. He was already sure Dumbledore wasn't dead; he didn't care where Snape and Malfoy where; and couldn't exactly do anything about Voldemort at the time being. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"_Harry…_" Someone whispered, but Harry ignored it, probably just being a figment of his imagination. Harry felt like he wanted to drift to sleep… "HARRY!" Hermione yelled in his face. He snapped back to reality, opening his eyes and sitting up. "Are you OK?" She asked, looking at him a little worridly. He looked at her with a repetitive glare.

"Uh- yea, I'm fine, Hermione. I was just relaxing my head- and apparently eyes." He answered standing up. He stretched, his back making a small cracking sound. "Stupid puberty…" Harry whispered to himself, rubbing his back painfully.

"Dinner's ready, if you want anything." Hermione said, walking toward the door. "You sure nothing's bothering you, Harry?" She asked again, with a little less of a worried look stretched across her face. Harry nodded grimly, and followed Hermione down the stairs and into the kitchen.

About an hour after they ate, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were sitting in Ginny's bedroom. They weren't particularly doing anything. Hermione was scanning the _Daily Prophet, _Ron fiddling with a quill, Ginny was struggling to smooth a bit of her bed sheet, and Harry was staring blankly at a wall. He was not blinking, and was occasionally forgetting to inhale and exhale. His eyes flickered to look out the window. It was dark out, but no too dark for a walk.

"I'm going for a walk," Harry said, quickly standing, "Anyone wish to join me?" Hermione looked up from her paper, and she shook her head grimly. Ron was now examining the quill, and did not answer. Ginny also shook her head glumly, unable to smooth the folded bit of her bed sheet. Harry shrugged and whispered to himself, "Your guy's loss."

Harry stepped out the door and into the brisk outside. He walked, and twisted, and turned, walking passed the garden, stopping for a moment to looked at the large pumpkins that were forming. He then walked down a dirt path, into a small, dark forest-like area. He, unlike others, was not nervous or afraid in anyway to walk into the forest. He had been there before, on his way to the Quittich World Cup. There was nothing wrong with the forest during the day, although, he had to agree with himself that it was a bit creepyer at night. Suddenly, he tripped over a tree root and fell flat on his face. "Ow…" He mumbled, standing up and rubbing his nose. He could feel a bit of blood trickling down his face, and he whipped it away. But, before he could move, a twig cracked- he froze. He heard someone shriek quietly, and another twig snap. Breathing deeply, he pulled out his wand slowly. His heart rate quickly rised, and it felt like his heart was lodged in his wind pipe. He slowly walked to where the sound came from. He saw a large bush move a little. He walked to the tree closest to it. "Is anyone there?" He whispered, now quite scared.

"We- we- we need help, please!" They whispered frantically. Harry slowly stood over the bush and pushed it aside. There were three children sitting on the ground, shaking, and cowering with fear. He slid his wand back in his pocket. One of the children was only a baby, just the size of a watermelon. She had four, sharp teeth that sparkled in her mouth, and she was wearing a babies gown, which was filthy and ripped. The next child looked about 12 or 13, and his hair was jet black like Harry's, except cleaner and smoother, and he also wore round glasses, which were cracked in a few spots. He was dressed formally, but his attire was ripped and dirty, and a bit smelly. The last child could've been 14 or 15, and she had long legs and Hermione-length dark brown hair. Her hair was filthy, and was falling over her face. She was wearing nothing but a hospital gown, no shoes, or anything. They were all breathing deeply and tieredly. Harry stared at them.

"What happened to you! Who are you?" Harry asked, staring at them in dismay.

"I'm Violet Baudelaire. This is my brother, Klaus, and my sister, Sunny, and we can explain everything, please just help us." Said Violet, the eldest of the three. Harry nodded.

"Come with me, I'll take you back to my friends house, you can get cleaned up." Harry said, helping them to their feet. "Can you walk OK?" He asked, as Violet limped a little.

"Yes, but can you carry Sunny, she's just learning to walk?" Klaus asked. Harry nodded. "By the way, um-"

"Harry. My name is Harry Potter." Harry said as they walked down the path.

"Global!" Sunny shrieked. Harry looked at her oddly.

"What our sister means," Violet said, "Is where in the world are we?"

"Well, according to the tempeture, texture of the trees and ground layout, I'd say we're in Northern England somewhere." Klaus said, looking at the trees. Harry nodded.

"You can tell where you are by the texture in trees?" Harry asked, bewildered by Klaus's examination. Klaus nodded, smiling slightly.

"I read it in a book once. It was called, _The Guild to Trees and Their Mysterious Wonders._" Klaus answered.

"Klaus loves to read; I can't count the number of books he's read." Violet said. Harry thought of Hermione.

"You'll really like my friend, Hermione, then." Harry said smiling back to Klaus. They had reached the edge of the forest on the Burrow was in view.

"Ejup!" Sunny said, looking at the great height of the Burrow.

"She says that that house is really large." Violet said, saying like she very much agreed with her sister. Harry smiled.

Chapter 2

_A/N: _This chapter is a bit longer, so you may want to take a break in it; or you can read the whole thing! Please R&R, I want to know what you think! Here's Chapter 2!

Harry, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny stumbled into the Burrow. It was dim, probably meaning that there were people asleep.

"Take a seat." Harry said, and the three children sat down in the chairs around the table. "Hermione! Ron!" Harry whispered up the stairs. No answer. "Wait here, I'll be right back." Harry said, and then quickly but quietly walked up the stairs.

He pushed Ginny's door open. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were still sitting quietly.

"Oh, Harry! There you are we were so worried!" Hermione exclaimed, standing and hugging Harry's neck. Harry smiled.

"Where were you, mate? You were gone for a long time." Ron said, also getting to his feet.

"I found some kids in the forest, come on!" Harry said. Ginny stood and they followed him out of the room with confused looks on their faces.

They walked down the stairs, and Violet, Klaus and Sunny were still sitting, but were looking around with looks of pure amazement on their faces. Sunny was staring at the dishes in the sink, which were washing themselves from dinner. Violet was examining the clock that was on the wall; the one with the hands with the faces of each child on it, all still pointing to 'Mortal Danger!'. Klaus was looking at the rows and rows of books that sat in a large book case in the living room. They looked back at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny when they stepped onto the floor.

"Oh, my!" Ginny exclaimed, looking at their dirty, ripped clothes. "What happened here?" She asked.

"Harry, who are these people?" Ron asked, looking at Harry in a very confused way.

"Everyone, this is Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire. Violet, Klaus, Sunny, these are my friends, Hermione Granger, and Ron and Ginny Weasley." Harry said, pointing to each person as he said their name.

"Hermy?" Sunny asked.

"What she means is, your name is Hermione? It is a very interesting name." Klaus said.

"We've never heard one like that before." Violet said.

"Uh- thank you." Hermione said looking at them. "Come on, let's get you some clean clothes."

After the Baudelaires' were cleaned up, they went back and sat in Ginny's room. The Baudelaires' seemed very intrigued by the Burrow.

"You have a very nice home." Violet said as she sat down on Ginny's bed. Sunny waddled over and sat on her lap.

"Thank you." Ron and Ginny said together. "Where did you come from?" Ginny asked, thinking about Violet's interesting hospital dress.

"Far from here." Klaus answered. "We are orphans, you see, so we're moving quite a bit. Are parents died in a terrible fire, that of which destroyed our home." He continued. Harry thought he would soon mention that his parents were also dead. "We've had to live with many different guardians; but sadly, we have been greedily accused of murdering Jacques Snicket; but trust us! We didn't."

"Our first guardian was pure evil; His name was Count Olaf. He is a terrible, greedy man, and he has been following us everywhere we go, just to try and steal the Baudelaire fortune. He has murdered many of our guardians just to get to us. We have a horrible, horrible life." Violet said, her previous smile fading.

"Hospital!" Sunny said.

"Yes, we were just at Heimlich Hospital, a large, odd, only half finished hospital, when we found out one of our parents might of survived the fire." Violet said, cheering up a little.

"Wow. I'm really sorry your having a bad life. How did you end up here, though?" Ron asked, starting to get interested in the story.

"You see, Olaf wants the Snicket files. The Snicket files are our only hope to find out about or parents, and Jacques Snicket. So we, followed Olaf and his evil associates." Klaus said.

Flashback… 

Violet, Klaus and Sunny were still sitting in Olaf's trunk. They had been in there for hours, maybe even days.

"Klaus, I don't think these bullet holes are giving us enough air." Violet said to her brother, breathing deeply.

"I know. It is strange, really. I read once that even the smallest amount of air can keep you alive." Klaus said.

"Ribbon!" Whispered Sunny, pointing at some junk that was in the trunk. Violet shook her head.

"I don't think I can invent anything to make the holes larger, Sunny. Not with this stuff, anyway." Violet said, but suddenly snapped her fingers. "Sunny, you can use your teeth! You can use them to make bigger holes!" Violet exclaimed quietly.

"But, Violet, Sunny had never bitten into anything as hard as car metal!" Klaus exclaimed.

"Agooba." Sunny said sternly. It meant something like, "It's the only chance we have. I'll do it." Sunny turned to one of the bullet holes. She paused, then bit down as hard as she could. A piece of metal broke off, and Sunny spit it out onto the floor.

"You're doing it, Sunny!" Klaus whispered, as Sunny bit off another large chunk of metal. But, suddenly they went over a large bump. Klaus flew forward, and his glasses got stuck in the lock, the glass cracking a little. "OH NO!" He whispered madly as he pulled his glasses back up to his face. Some how, his glasses had pried open.

"Hold on!" Violet cried, grabbing Sunny and Klaus's arms. They went over another large bump, and toppled out of the trunk. They landed with a THUD on some grass. "No!" Violet cried, standing and racing after the car. It was going to fast though, so she turned and walked back to her siblings. She cried softly as she sat.

"It'll be OK, Violet." Klaus said, rapping his arm around her shoulder. Sunny sat on his lap.

"We'll do it." Sunny said. It meant something like, "Don't worry. We'll still find the files." Sunny looked at the ground.

"What's this?" Klaus asked, looking at a small pocket watch on the ground. He reached down to pick it up, but as soon as his fingers touched it, he, Violet, and Sunny were spinning very fast, screaming, scared…

Flashback Over… 

"And we woke up in that forest." Violet finished. Harry, Hermione and Ginny stared at them. "We had no clue what happened."

"You found a portkey, silly." Ginny said. Klaus gave her an odd look.

"A portkey? What in the world is that!" Klaus exclaimed. Then it hit Harry.

"You can't do magic, can you?" He asked.

"Magic?" Sunny asked back.

"Of course not! Magic is physically and mentally unreal." Klaus said. "No human can do magic."

"What about witches and wizards?" Hermione asked.

"Not real!" Sunny growled. Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Harry pulled out his wand.

"Do you know what this is, Klaus?" Harry asked. Klaus nodded.

"Wood." He answered.

"No, Sunny, do you know?" Harry asked. Sunny shook her head. Violet shook her head before Harry could even ask her. Harry pointed his wand at Ginny.

"It's a magic wand." Harry said. "Watch. _Wingardium Leviosa." _Harry whispered. Ginny began to float.

"No way." Sunny whispered.

"So- so magic _is _real?" Violet asked, a little shocked. Hermione nodded. Violet, Klaus and Sunny all gulped at the same time.

_A/N: _I know this is really quick for getting the 2nd chp. Up. Please, please review more. The only reason I wrote this chapter so fast is because, I really wanted to. Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3 Hogwarts for muggles

Chapter 3

_A/N: _R&R people! Please! I think I might have fixed my format problem, so please read!

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny had been at the Burrow for a week. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had to leave for Hogwarts in two days. They had already taken the time to explain everything to the Baudelaires'; from magic to Hogwarts, from Voldemort to Harry's dead parents, and from muggles to mudbloods, to purebloods. They seemed quiet fascinated by the life of witches and wizards. And The Baudelaires' had time to give Harry and his friends their details; from Count Olaf's to Heimlich Hospital, from Mr. Poe to the shopkeeper at the Last Chance General store, and from Violet being an inventor to Klaus being a reader, and to Sunny's four teeth. Mr. Weasley very much enjoyed hearing about the life of three muggle orphans, or as he called them, 'Orp-pans.'

There was only one problem; Klaus, Violet and Sunny had nowhere to go. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be in Romania for a long time, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny would be at Hogwarts, and the Baudelaires' had no family. So they all agreed on what to do. They decided to write the headmaster or mistress, and see if they would allow Violet, Klaus and Sunny to come to Hogwarts.

'_Dear Headmaster or Headmistress,_

_This is Hermione Granger. We wish for permission to have three muggle orphans attend Hogwarts with us. They are not bad in anyway, and actually may be of use. Owl us back as fast as possible._

_Hermione Granger_

Dear Ms. Granger,

After due consideration, and a lot of thought, Hogwarts has decided to grant permission to you to bring Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire to Hogwarts this year. Thank you, and see you at school,

Your Headmaster or Headmistress

When Harry, Hermione, and Ron got the return letter, they were so very happy. So were Violet, Klaus and Sunny.

"So we're going to a magic school?" Violet asked Harry the day they were going to leave.

"Yep. You'll love it. We do all sorts of excelent things." Harry answered, locking Hedwig's cage. "You may get to go to some of the classes and learn about magic. Oh! And you'll love Quittich."

"Quillich?" Sunny asked from across the room.

"No, Sunny. Quittich. Um- what is Quittich, Harry?" Klaus asked. Harry smiled.

"Well, you remember, there are four houses at Hogwarts, right?" Harry asked. They nodded. "Well, two of the houses compete. They fly on broomsticks. There are two chasers- they try and score goals. There is one keeper- they try and defend the hoops, so that the other team won't score. There are then two beaters, whom of which stop these crazy flying balls from hitting their teammates. And last, there is one seeker- that's me- who tries to catch a little gold ball. If they do, their team gets 150 points and will almost always win." Harry finished.

"Wow. That does sound fun to watch…" Violet said.

"Until someone gets hurt." Hermione said walking into the room. "Occasionally, someone gets hit by a crazy ball, known as Bludgers, and gets a broken bone of some sort. Harry's gotten a broken arm, a cracked skull- sorry, _two _cracked skulls, and some other sprained stuff. But yes, it is good to watch." Sunny's eyes were flickering from Hermione to Harry. Klaus and Violet were doing the same, nervous looks on their faces.

"Sounds- um- fun." Klaus said, trying to fix his glasses. Hermione walked over and smiled.

"Here, let me fix those." Hermione said, and Klaus handed her his glasses. "_Oculus Reparo." _She whispered. Klaus's glasses were instantly fixed. She handed him back his glasses, and he put them on.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

_A/N: _I know, that chp. Was a bit shorter. Chp. Four isn't coming until I get at least FIVE reviews, because I really want to know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4 Mr Hagrid

Chapter Four

_A/N: _Thank you so much for all those awesome reviews. I finally figured out my format problem, so only chp. 1 and 2 should be all weird. I'm really glad people like my story, and I hope they keep reading! Here is chp. 4!

On the Train to Hogwarts… 

"I am really, really excited about this! I can't wait to see what awesome things that wizards and witches have made!" Violet said, fixing the ribbon in her hair. Ginny had let her have it, since she didn't have one anymore.

"Me! Me!" Sunny shrieked happily. It meant something like, "Me, too! Me, too!"

"To think, I never even believed in magic." Klaus said, looking up from a long book briefly. Harry smiled.

"Yea. I was really surprised when I found out I was a wizard." Harry said, thinking about the day he had met Hagrid, and got his first letter to go to Hogwarts. He had memorized the first line…

_Dear Mr. Potter, we're pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Harry could only remember the look on his face when he read that first line. He was slightly depressed now, though, because he realized that it would be his last year at Hogwarts.

"It's really depressing, being our last year." Hermione was telling Violet, Klaus and Sunny. "I love Hogwarts; just one more year would be great. But, no. So I'll have to just get used to it."

"How old were you when you came to Hogwarts?" Violet asked.

"11." Ron answered, his mouth full of chocolate frog that he had brought with him.

"So, you were _11_ when you started doing magic? Doesn't that seem a bit young?" Klaus asked. Harry, Hermione, and Ron nodded.

"Actually, Harry and Hermione were doing magic before they came." Ron said, pulling a small bag of candy from his trunk.

"Welyop?" Sunny asked, which meant something along the lines of, "What kind of magic did you do?"

"She means, what kind of magic did you do?" Klaus said.

"Well, I accidentally set a Python loose on my cousin, Dudley." Harry said, laughing slightly at the memory of his cousin screaming from inside a glass tank.

"I did really simple spells, but see, they _all_ worked for me." Hermione said. The Baudelaire's chuckled.

"It was hard for me to do magic for some reason; I got better in my second year though." Ron said, shoving some live gummy-worms into his mouth.

"Ronald, _must _you talk with your mouth full?" Hermione asked shrewdly. Ron nodded, making everyone laugh.

Harry could see Hogwarts coming into view. It wasn't far away, now. "LOOK!" He yelled, and Violet, Klaus and Sunny huddled around they window just as Hogwarts came fully into view. The three orphans looked at it, mouths' gaping.

"It, is, beautiful." Violet said.

"Biggy." Sunny said. She was pointing to a large man waiting at the station by Hogwarts.

"Is that Mr. Hagrid?" Klaus asked nervously.

"Yes. I told you he was big." Harry said, smiling.

"Yeah." Sunny said. It meant something like, "No kidding."

They all stepped off the train. Hagrid was doing his normal, start of year routine, by yelling, "FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!"

"Hi, Hagrid." Harry said, walking up to him.

"Harry! Hermione, Ron! So good to see 'yer all! Ahh, and who do we have 'ere?" Hagrid asked looking down at the Baudelaire's.

"Hagrid, this is Sunny, Klaus, and Violet Baudelaire. Violet, Klaus, Sunny, this is Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid." Harry said.

"Nice 'ter meet you!" Hagrid said cheerfully. He shook hands with Violet, then Klaus, then gave Sunny a nice pat on the head.

"What's got you so happy? Last year you were a sad sack, Hagrid." Ron asked, just finishing his last chocolate frog.

"You'll see." Hagrid answered. "Sorry, I got 'ter be going, got to take the first years." Hagrid said. He waved good-bye, then waddled off.

"Nice guy. I like him." Violet said. They then began to walk up to the carriages.

_A/N: _I know this chp. Was short, too. But, don't worry, they'll get longer!


	5. Chapter 5 Why We're Happy

Chapter Five

_A/N: _I HOPE that maybe SOMEONE will start REVIEWING if I write this chapter, please. (Emphisis on the ALL CAPITAL words.)

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny stepped out of the carriage when they reached the steps. Harry was the first out, so as the other stepped out, he helped them over the puddle of water on the ground. When Violet came, Harry grabbed her hand and helped her to the ground. He didn't realize it, but he didn't let go of her hand until several seconds after she was on the ground. He gagged on his own air, but managed to let go of her hand. She blushed and followed the others up the steps, Harry trailing behind.

When the Baudelaire's saw the great hall, they practically fainted. Besides the cracks in the walls from the previous battles, it was as amazing as ever. The moon dangled quietly in the midnight blue sky, and the stars twinkled as Harry, Hermione and Ron sat.

"Where should we sit?" Klaus asked, looking at the four tables, one of Gryffindors', one of Ravenclaws', one of Hufflepuffs', and one of… Slytherins'.

"HAT!" Sunny laughed, pointing at the bouncing, cheerful sorting hat. Harry was about to respond, but suddenly someone walked into the great hall. Harry's heart skipped several beats when he saw the face of an old man, with twinkling blue eyes, half-moon glasses, and a long, white beard.

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" Harry yelled, unknowing of what he was doing as excitement ran through his veins. Albus Dumbledore turned his head and smiled at Harry. The room was silent. No one had expected a dead man to come walking through the great hall. Or, was he dead?

"Hello everyone, and no, I am not dead." Dumbledore said. There was another moment of silence. It took a moment to realize what was going on, but they eventually began clapping and cheering. McGonagall unexpectedly ran to Dumbledore and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you." Dumbledore said, standing to his regular podium. "It is great to be alive." He said. "And I will be staying Headmaster. Now, of what I know, we should be doing the sorting…" He stepped off, McGonagall taking his place.

"When I call your name, step up to the sorting hat." She said, smiling brightly. She held up a roll of parchment. Violet jumped as McGonagall called, "Baudelaire, Violet." Violet blinked, and slowly walked passed the first years.

She smiled at McGonagall. She, McGonagall, lifted the hat as Violet sat. McGonagall placed it on Violets' head.

"Mmm… I see." Said the hat. Violet breathed deeply. "Muggle, I see. New to the world of magic are you? Yes… I like you, muggle Violet. You may go sit by your friends in… GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. Violet jumped up with joy, the hat still on her head. The hat flopped about and people laughed. "AHHH! EEEE! AHHEEEHHH!" The hat cried and he toppled to the ground with a thud.

"OH! I'm sorry, Mr. Hat." Violet said quickly. She picked the hat up, and handed it to McGonagall. The hat smiled.

"Not a problem. Can't say it hasn't happened before." He said. Violet ran over, and sat next to Harry.

Klaus and Sunny went next and were both also sorted into Gryffindor. Harry was so happy; Dumbledore was alive.

_A/N:_ Please R&R, thanks!


	6. Chapter 6 Maybe, Maybe Not

Chapter 6

_A/N: _Please R&R! I am starting to make my chapters a little longer, so maybe you'll read and review more. This chapter has some romance-like things in it, so read! By the way, thank you far all who reviewed and gave me advice for chp. 5.

Harry was sitting in the common room with Ron that night. It was quiet, dark, and the only sound was the fire cracking. Harry watched as the flames twisted and curled into smoke puffs, which floated peacefully up the long slim chimney. Ron flicked through his potions book, and it added a sound of paper being rubbed together in the room. Besides that, it was quiet.

Violet, Sunny, and Klaus had gone off with Hermione and Ginny on a tour of the school. Harry wondered if they would ever get back. It had already been an hour or so. Though, the more Harry thought about, the more he remembered it was a really big school, and would probably take a while to get around. But the more he thought about that, the more he thought, _Why am I worrying and wondering? _Harry couldn't put his finger on it, but for some reason, he did want them to come back…

Harry's thought wondered for an hour or so in the silence, until Ron finally spoke up.

"Do you know who's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts? I don't remember anyone saying anything about it." Ron said, closing his potions book and reluctantly setting it on the table. "And have you _seen _that book? Have you seen how complicated those potions are? I don't know how we'll survive the bloody class. Not with _Slughorn _teaching, anyway."

"First of all, no, I don't know who's teaching the class. Second, yes, I have seen the book, and the potions aren't _that _hard. And third and foremost, I don't know how we'll survive Slughorn, either." Harry said, still staring intently at the fire, which was dying down. Ron stretched.

"Yeah, it's going to be tough on us this year, mate." Ron said. He and Harry smiled. Suddenly, they could hear laughter outside the portrait hole. Harry looked up from the fire.

Hermione, Ginny, Violet and Sunny came walking in, laughing. Klaus dragged in behind them and slumped up to the boys' dormitory with only two words. "Ugh, girls."

"I'm with him, I'm B-E-A-T." And Ron followed Klaus up the stairs. Violet sat down on the couch next to Harry. Hermione sat next to Violet, and Ginny sat next to Hermione.

"How was your night, Harry?" Ginny asked, smiling.

"OK, I suppose. If staring at a fire for two hours is considered 'doing anything', then I had a great time." Harry answered dully, turning back to the fire. The girl giggled.

"Come now, Harry!" Hermione said. "You can't say that is _all _you did for two hours?"

"You're right; I remember talking to Ron for half a minute." Harry said again dully, not even cracking a grin when the girls laughed.

"Well, we had an excellent time; this school is humongous, and it was great!" Violet said. When Harry heard her voice, he for some reason snapped back to reality.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Well, first we went to Professor Dumbledore's office, and he gave us some of those snapping liquorish candies." Ginny said.

"Then we went around to all the classes…" Hermione said. They paused.

"And met the new teacher." Violet whispered. Harry's head flicked up, staring at Violet.

"WHAT! Who was it!" Harry cried, jumping to his feet.

"Her name was Sofia Faux." Violet continued, "And she was, no offense, kind of crazy."

"Talked to much." Ginny said.

"Just blabbed on and on about _nothing!" _Hermione complained.

"And she had the most horrible, shrill, cackled laughter ever." Violet said.

"Great. Just what we need; _another _freak to go along with Slughorn." Harry said.

"Yeah… I'm going to bed." Hermione said, standing and starting to walk off.

"Me too." Ginny said. "You coming, Violet?"

"Yeah, in a minute." She answered. Ginny shrugged and walked off. Harry felt severely uncomfortable as he and Violet sat there alone. She spoke very suddenly. "Thank you." She said.

"For what?" Harry asked looking at her.

"For, you know… everything. You know, the whole 'save our butts' thing." She said. "And for the whole, 'hide us in a magical place so that Count Olaf can't find us and destroy, kidnap or steal from us' thing." She smiled as Harry laughed a little. Harry did the same.

"No problem." He said. His smile faded a little. "Too bad you're in just a little, tiny bit more danger here." He said sympathetically. Violet smiled.

"Yeah, well… you can't escape the dangers of life." She said. Harry smiled again. "I think, I'm just going to head up to bead now." She said. Harry nodded. Violet stood up and walked over to Harry. Harry looked at her nervously, _why is she just looking at me like that? _He wondered to himself. She grabbed his hand and again said, "Thank you." Before letting go and walking off.

When Violet was gone, Harry seemed to actually breathe for the first time. He suddenly heard sniggering in the background. He whipped around, only to see Ron standing behind him.

"Harry's in love, Harry's in love…" Ron was chanting, spinning in circles and laughing as Harry glared at him.

"AM NOT!" Harry said frustrated. Ron laughed harder and fell to the floor with a thud. Harry rubbed his temples. "Ron, she- she's only 14." Harry said, trying not to yell at Ron. Ron snorted loudly, then stood up.

"So? That's only- err- three years difference, it's not that bad!" Ron said, falling backward again and cackling on with laughter. He continued chanting, "Harry's in love, Harry's in love…". Blushing madly, Harry stood and walked off into the dormitory. He plopped down in his bed and shoved a pillow on top of his head. _I do not like her, I do not like her… _Harry kept thinking. Too bad he wasn't really sure. Was Ron right; were 14 year olds OK to like? Harry had trouble determining his thoughts as the rambling of Ron continued in his head. "_Harry's in love, Harry's in love…" _And Ron cackling with laughter, rolling on the floor. _"Harry's in love, Harry's in love…"_

_A/N: _Thanks again for all who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter, and there'll be much more action soon. Thanks, and happy holiday's to all!


	7. Chapter 7 I'll Tell you Later

Chapter Seven- Part One

_A/N: _Thank you so much for reviewing! I want to give a special thanks to Prongsthewhitehart for reviewing for ALL of my chapters (except for one) that make's me feel great. Thank you also for all the advice! Here it is!

The next morning, after an uneasy night of sleep, Harry snuck out from the Gryffindor common room early. He had some plans before his first class.

Harry stood silently in front of the stone gargoyle. What would the password be this year. Harry ran through all the candies he knew of in his mind. It snapped inside his head!

"Taffty Applets!" Harry whispered. The gargoyle nodded and hopped aside. Harry smiled to himself and walked up the steps. As the door to Dumbledore's office came into view, Harry's heart leapt again. He knew what to ask. He had to know why Dumbledore was still alive. He knocked on the door.

"Enter, please." Called Dumbledore's cheerful voice. Harry pushed aside the door and walked in. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, smiling. Harry smiled back. "I was expecting you." He said soothingly. "Please, sit, put you bag down."

"Thanks." Harry said. He set his pack down beside a chair and sat down. "Listen, I was- err- wondering-"

"Why I'm alive?" Dumbledore said.

"Err- yeah." Harry answered, looking at his feet. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Don't worry." He said. Harry looked up. "All this nonsense about 'he is still a ghost!' stuff, it is nice someone is actually is asking what happened. I praise you right now, for coming up to me and asking me about this. There is only one problem…"

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you what happened."

"Why?"

"Because there is some else who has to explain it."

"Who?" Harry asked, and exasperated look crossing with his confused look.

"You'll have to wait. Don't worry; your time will come." Dumbledore answered.

Chapter 7- Part Two

Harry sat next to Hermione and Ron in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Faux was not there yet, and everyone was sitting quietly, unknowing of what to do. The minutes ticked passed until someone burst threw the doors.

Professor Faux walked in. Harry jumped. She had very long scraggly blue hair that trailed down to her knees. Her nose was small and scrunched up on her face, and her eyes were wide and were a deep icy blue. Her mouth was small and twisted as she smiled a reached smile. She was wearing too much make up; her eyebrows had been drawn too high onto her forehead, her lips were blood red, purple eye shadow covered her eyes, and blush covered her face. Away from her face, her arms were as long and scraggly as her hair. Her fingers were crooked and long, long red fingernails twisted at the tips. Her legs were short and fat, and her feet were huge. A pair of old black torn shoes sat on her large feet. Overall, she was an old, ugly hag of what Harry could tell.

She waddled in, her mismatched body rocking back and fourth. Her robes ruffled as they bumped the floor.

"Hello class!" She called. Her voice was high and scratchy, and as she giggled, it sounded a little like the wicked witch from that one movie Harry had watched. High pitched, cackling, almost like a cat coughing up a hairball. "Take out you book and-" She sniffed loudly. She pulled out a tissue and blew her nose, then she stuffed it away. "Sowwey. And- and- aaa- AACHHOOOO!" She sneezed, pulling her tissue out just in time. "Sowwey." She apologized again. _There is something _seriously _wrong with her, _Harry thought.

"Idiot." Harry mumbled to himself.

"And put your wand away. Turn to page 586." She finally finished. Harry pulled out his book and flipped to page 586. It was titled: **HOW TO PREVENT WEREWOLF BITES. **Too bad Harry already new quite a bit about werewolves. Faux blinked oddly, then began talking, reading strait from the book.

_A/N: _Thanks and keep reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8 The Red Room

Chapter 8

_A/N: _Thank you so much everyone, for all the reviews! I just want to clear this up: there is NO slash. I apologize, but at first I misinterpreted its meaning. There will be more about the Baudelaire's in the next chapter!Here is chapter 8!

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in their potions class the next day. Slughorn was rambling on about nothing really. Ron had his head down on the table, and he was drooling, probably meaning he was asleep. Slughorn's eyes fell onto Ron.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" He yelled. Ron woke up and sat bolt upright.

"What- I- Huh?" Ron said, rubbing his eyes.

"Please stay awake in my class, Mr. Weasley!" Slughorn spat in Ron's face. Ron nodded glumly and opened his book. Slughorn turned away and continued on.

"Grumpy, isn't he?" Ron said. He put his book up in front of his face and went back to sleep.

"Ronald!" Hermione whispered, trying to wake Ron as Slughorn neared him. "RON!" She whispered. Slytherins' sniggered behind them. Neville Longbottom looked at Rom. He quickly rolled a piece of paper into a ball and threw it at Ron's head. Ron woke up again.

"I saw you sleeping, Weasley!" Slughorn yelled. He slammed his book down on his desk and whipped out his wand. Ron whimpered and scooted back in his chair as Slughorn put his nose to Ron's. "I will not except that! If I could, I would-"

_**BOOM!**_

"RON!" Yelled someone. Through the window burst bright red lights, which knocked everyone to the floor. People screamed. Harry could barely see through the redness.

"Hermione!" He cried. He could just see Hermione. She was screaming at the top of her lungs; someone was dragging her away. "NO!" Harry yelled. He pulled his wand and crawled toward her. He grabbed her hand. The red lights got thicker. He couldn't see; he pointed his wand blindly, and hoping he would hit whoever was dragging Hermione away. "_Expelliarmus!" _Harry yelled. A girl screamed, and fell to the floor, the red lights dying away as the person struggled to stand. Harry felt rage swim through his veins as he looked at Bellitrax Lestrange.

"YOU, POTTER!" Yelled Bellitrax madly.

"YOU, LESTRANGE!" Harry yelled back at her. She laughed horribly. The laugh sounded familiar… "YOU KILLED SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. She laughed again.

"Sure did!" She yelled. She stood, her hair fluttering, and she jumped out the window.

Meanwhile, The Baudelaire's had heard screaming from the class as they stood outside. They saw Bellitrax jump from the window.

"Who is that?" Violet asked.

"That's that Lestrange lady Harry told us about!" Klaus yelled. They ran to the building. But she disappeared in a puff of smoke before she reached them.

"Frius?" Sunny said. Violet and Klaus looked at her.

"I don't know how or what she just did." Klaus said. "Come on. We should go see if Harry, Hermione and Ron are OK."

They ran through the doors and up the stairs. They twisted and turned, up and up until they burst into the Potions room. Harry and Hermione were helping people into chairs. Ron's face was bloody as he sat in a chair, breathing heavily. Harry seemed OK, but Hermione's ankles and hands were red, like someone was holding her tightly. Violet, Klaus and Sunny ran in to help.

"Are you OK?" Violet asked. They nodded.

"Ron not so much." Harry said.

"We should get him to the hospital wing." Hermione said. Everyone nodded and walked over to Ron. Violet and Harry helped him up and they all started off toward the hospital wing, Slughorn taking care of the rest of the class.

_A/N: _Thanks! I mean, for reading and all! I know, this chapter was too short and didn't have enough info in it; THERE IS MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Just letting you know now.


	9. Chapter 9 Two Goblets and Some Wires

Chapter 9

_A/N: _All I really should say is enjoy. So I will: ENJOY!

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny sat together in the common room that evening, trying to determine what had happened during Slughorn's class.

"But why would Bellitrax want Hermione?" Ron mumbled through many bandages. "It's great that she is safe and all, but I still don't get why Bellitrax tried to kidnap her?"

"I think I know." Klaus said. He scooted closer to the rest of the group. "It is exactly what Olaf did once before. Bellitrax tried to kidnap Hermione, that way you would go looking for her, Harry. Good thing you got her free, because if she had been kidnapped, and you went looking for her… you'd be right in the middle of a trap."

"Your right, Klaus." Violet said. "When Olaf kidnapped me at Heimlich Hospital, Klaus and Sunny came to help me. It was exactly what Olaf wanted."

"Haksjfi." Said Sunny, smiling.

"What Sunny means is, 'It was a good thing Violet invented that rubber band rope so we could jump from the building.'" Violet explained.

"It was a close call in Slughorn's class; we need to be on a look out for Bellitrax now." Hermione said. "Klaus is right, and so is Sunny and Violet; She's trying to trick you Harry."

"Trying to mess with your mind. Wear you down, mate." Ron mumbled. Harry sat in annoyed silence. He knew everyone was talking to him, and he heard what they all had said, so he merely nodded.

"Harry? What should we do?" Ginny asked. Harry looked up from the floor.

"We need it at all times. The Marauders Map, I mean. We need to check it every chance we get, if we want to stop Bellitrax." Harry said. "And my dad's cloak. Just in case we see her on the map."

"But when should we check the map? Not during classes!" Hermione insisted.

"No. Probably between classes. Where we can all meet up. We all need to know if Bellitrax is around. So we can all be prepared." Klaus said. Harry nodded.

"So, between every class. We should meet by the one-eyed witch statue. Agreed?" Ginny said.

"Agreed." Said Violet and Klaus.

"Agreed." Said Sunny.

"Agreed." Said Hermione and Ron. Everyone looked at Harry, whom had been quiet.

"And at breakfast, lunch and dinner." Harry said. "Then I agree."

The next morning, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny met the Baudelaire's at the house table for breakfast very early, so they could check the map in private.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." _Harry whispered, pointing his wand at the blank piece of parchment. It suddenly had a title. _Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are Proud to Present, The Marauders Map _is what it said. Harry and Hermione worked to open the whole thing up, and spread it on the table.

"Look for Bellitrax Lestrange!" Said Harry. They searched the map for at least ten minutes, with no sign of Bellitrax anywhere. Not in the school, not outside, nowhere.

"Well, just because she isn't on it now doesn't mean she won't be on it later." Said Violet. "By the way, we have a slight problem."

"What is that?" Asked Ron, Harry, and Klaus in unison.

"Me, Klaus and Sunny have classes during your free period." Said Violet.

"That could be a problem." Said Ginny, raising her eyebrows.

"But, I have a solution." Violet said, smiling. Out of her pocket she lifted two identical devises. They were both made from a couple of ribbons, silver goblets, and two small wires. "Does anyone have a watch?" She asked.

"Here," Said Harry, handing her his watch. "It doesn't work." She shrugged. She pulled his watch apart and pulled out four wires, two blue, two red. She took one red wire and twisted it around the skinniest part of the goblet. She did the same with the blue wire. She also did it to both cups.

"I need everyone to rub their hands together very fast, until they are warm, then I want Ginny, Hermione, and Ron to touch one goblet, and Me, Sunny Klaus, and Harry to touch the other. GO!" Violet said, quickly. Confused, everyone rubbed his or her hands together. When they were warm, everybody did as they had been told. The two goblet shot sparks, and then made very light buzzing sounds.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron said.

"You see," Violet said, "When these red and blue wires touch the ribbons, it makes noise, in a sort of way. If attached right, it can create frequencies to other things set up the same way. But the red and blue wires have to be touching sterling silver, which these goblets just happened to be made of. The wires on top give the connection a clearer sound." She said. "So when we are in class and you guys aren't, we both take out these cups. If you see something, you just talk into the cup." Violet looked at Harry and blushed. Klaus put a suspicious look on his face. Violet continued, "Then we get out of class and come find you." She finished. _Wow, she is really smart, _Harry thought lovingly, but shook it away.

"But won't the sound of our voices echo through the class?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, then wouldn't everyone hear them?" Klaus asked, turning back to Violet.

"I have come up with a solution. When you guys talk into it, it will make farting noises as it comes through ours. Chances are the teacher will excuse us to use the bathroom." She answered. They laughed, and Harry couldn't get rid of the thought, _She is REALLY smart…_

"We better put this stuff away." Harry said, grabbing the map. Violet picked up one of the cups and put it into her bag. Klaus picked up the other and handed it to Hermione. She blushed when their hands touched, and Klaus coughed a little. Harry had a feeling that tonight's chant would not longer be _"Harry's in love, Harry's in love…" _But that his name might be replaced by Hermione's.

_A/N: _I think my story is getting good now; I'm glad I could get more of Violet's inventor side into this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! R&R!


	10. Chapter 10 Death on the Quittich Pitch

Chapter 10

_A/N: _Thanks for all the reviews. Thanks for the support, and chapter 10 is made of my best efforts.

_Warning: _This chapter contains death/bloody parts and minimal cussing. Just want you to be aware of that before hand.

It had been one month since Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the Baudelaire's had started looking for Bellitrax on the Marauders Map. She had not yet been seen anywhere. Harry began looking during classes, he was so desperate. If she was hiding in the school, she was doing so good she was fooling the Map. All he wanted was to find Bellitrax and hurt her. Hurt her to his fullest extent. He felt cruel as he thought these things, but Harry wanted to see Bellitrax die, painfully, and slowly.

Luna Lovegood had become suspicious of Harry and his friends'; she knew they were up to something. Leaving the dinner table early; whether it had been at breakfast lunch or dinner. There were other suspicions as well. Klaus, Sunny and Ginny were still unaware of Harry secret 'love' life, but they seemed to be getting the hints. The perfuse blushing, anything that symbolized some kind of romance. Harry had a suspicion too; he couldn't help but think that professor Faux and Bellitrax were somehow together on Voldemort's plan to kill Harry. There was something about Faux, something he could connect between her and Bellitrax; he just _couldn't _put his finger on what it was though. It was nothing he could see, that was for sure, but there was something…

The first Quittich match of the season was drawing closer. Harry was prepared, though. The first match was against Ravenclaw, where he would once again have to face Cho Chang. He still liked her, a little, but they had yet to 'kiss and make up'. Cho was ignoring him as much as she could; Harry was doing the same. Sadly, they would come face to face at the match. Harry knew one thing though: the match would probably be a crushing, horrible, failing disaster. Not because his team wasn't good anymore, because in light of recent events, he just had a feeling in his gut. He didn't know it then, but boy, was he right.

It was the day of the match. He and Ron sat in the changing room, looking out into the crowd. He could see Hermione and Violet sitting together, followed by Klaus and Sunny, and last was Ginny and Hagrid. They were all holding Gryffindor flags and such; but Violet, Klaus and Sunny were wearing purely nervous looks on their faces. Luna was again sitting in the announcers seat, and McGonagall looked like she was already regretting her choice. Harry exhaled deeply and stood.

"Everyone ready for the match against Ravenclaw?" Harry asked his team.

"YES!" They shouted in unison.

"And WHO is going to win?" Harry asked loudly and brightly.

"US!" Shouted his fellow teammates. Harry put his hands in the air.

"THEN LETS GO KICK RAVENCLAW BUTTS!" Harry yelled. His team cheered, grabbed their brooms, and prepared to walk on the field.

Cheers and boo's filled the stadium as they flew out of the gate and onto the field. Harry could barely hear Luna's dreamy voice.

"And Gryffindor takes the field, followed by- WOOOHOOO- Ravenclaw!" Luna called gleefully.

"Damn!" Ron suddenly, toppling off his broom. He quickly, but nervously, jumped back on and whizzed to the posts. Harry chuckled to himself, taking his spot in the line-up. Madam Hooch walked onto the field.

"Same as always." She said loudly, "Clean, fair game- from ALL of you." Harry and the Ravenclaw Capitan shook hands. When Madam Hooch blew her whistle and threw the quaffle into the air, Harry whizzed off, searching for the Snitch.

"And Ravenclaw has the quaffle- no wait, now Gryffin- now its back to Ravenclaw!" Luna called. "That- err- that one Ravenclaw kid has the quaffle… he is closing in on Ron… Hey, look! A sickle!" She said suddenly, leaning down in her seat. Harry sighed. He suddenly saw a glint of gold. Ignoring McGonagall's yelling through the intercom, Harry sped off. Cho must have seen the Snitch, too. Before Harry knew it, they were side-by-side, arms outstretched, closer, and closer…

"RAVENCLAW SCORES!" Yelled McGonagall then continued to yell at Luna. Harry and Cho were inches away… when Harry saw a bright red light coming straight for Cho.

"Oh, shi-" He started but Cho screamed loudly as the bolt hit her. She and Harry were splattered in her blood. Harry whipped his glasses quickly as Cho fell from her broom. People screamed. Harry dived as fast and as hard as her could, Cho was losing a lot of blood… Harry grabbed her just before she hit the ground. He set her down gently and got off his broom, Cho's blood spilling onto the grass and sand. Ron came in behind him, Slughorn and some others from the front.

"Bloody hell, what just happened?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged. He heard someone.

"Crap." Harry said to himself.

"_Avada Kedervra!" _Someone yelled. A bolt of green light shot from nowhere, and it was heading straight for him and Cho.

"NOOOO!" Slughorn yelled unexpectedly. He jumped between Harry and the green light. Before anyone could do anything, Slughorn screamed, and fell backward, dead. He landed next to Harry. Harry felt like throwing up when he saw Slughorn's pale face, white as a ghost, and his eyes, the lights of which had left them. His mouth was open and his neck was bent oddly. It was disgusting for Harry to look at. He heard some people scream, including Violet and Hermione, and he turned from Cho and Slughorn. Unable to contain his lunch after looking at Slughorn, he threw up. Though, the last thing he saw before getting sick was professor Faux in the distance, waddling off with a look of evil triumph on her face.

_A/N: _Come on, was that good or what! R&R, I want to see what you think is coming! Man, now I'M on the edge of my seat, this is so exciting!


	11. Chapter 11 Old Enimies

Chapter 11- Part one

_A/N: _This chapter has a lot of yelling and confusion in it. Hope you like it; it has some excellent info in it, so pay attention!

Harry was sent to the hospital wing with Cho. Madam Pomfrey insisted he stay for at least the rest of the day. So, as soon as Harry woke up the next morning, he did one thing he knew he was going to do since he saw professor Faux: Go see Dumbledore.

Harry raced to the gargoyle, where he then abrasively yelled, "Taffty Applets!" And ran up the steps. He planned on just ramming through the door and started rambling on about what he saw and his suspicions, but he stopped himself when he heard Dumbledore talking to someone.

"I know, I know…" Dumbledore was saying. Harry quietly pressed his ear against the door. "But the Ministry just won't agree to the facts."

"I know that, but we have to keep persuading them." Said another, voice. It was very familiar. "Just because they think this Faux lady is just new to this country doesn't mean she isn't up to something."

"Well, yes but-"

"And foremost, wasn't _I _the one to see her stealing from Borgin and Burkes in the first place?"

"Yes, I know Se-"

"So, then why wouldn't I get credit if they believed us?"

"Because, the chances that the Ministry will believe us are slim. And if they did believe, then you would get credit. But why would you want that if you're wanted to be in Azkaban?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, maybe that'll convince them that I am good." Harry couldn't tell who the familiar voice was, until Dumbledore spoke.

"I highly doubt that, Severus." Harry heart almost crumbled. He stumbled from the door, and under his breath, Harry hissed madly, "Snape." Harry, frustrated as he was, opened the door and stormed in. Snape and were standing in front of him. Snape knew it was Harry, but did not face him.

"What is going on here!" Harry yelled. Dumbledore stared at him. "What is a Death Eater doing in your office!" Harry continued. "Snape murdered you! But, now you're talking- and not madly- and well I-" Harry stopped there. He was now very confused.

"I'm not a Death Eater." Snape hissed under his breath.

"Yes you are! You killed Dumbledore…" Harry yelled, sounding confused again.

"Harry, Severus is not-" Dumbledore began. Harry began yelling again.

"A Death Eater! Didn't you see those horrible spells he made up!" Harry asked loudly.

"You used them too!" Snape growled.

"God, Snape, why don't you just bloody face me!" Harry yelled. Snape's hands curled into fists. He swiped up a small glass and swallowed what ever was in it in one gulp.

"No." He growled.

"Why NOT?" Harry yelled.

"Why not?" Snape hissed. "WHY NOT? THIS IS WHY NOT!" He screamed. He whipped around. Harry practically fell backward. Part of Snape's face had been torn up and scratched up so badly, that is was a deep red color. It looked like the side of his face had been hit many more times than once by his own spell, Sectumsempra. "CURTESY OF VOLDEMORT, HIMSELF!" Snape yelled. "If I was a Death Eater, why would I be here, Helping Dumbledore? Why would I have killed Dumbledore to trick Voldemort, then brought him back to life at a later time? Why would I have spent two months brewing the Dellabrew potion to bring Dumbledore back, if I was a Death Eater!" Snape yelled at Harry's face. Harry stood there, frozen and shocked. _There is a potion to bring people back to life? _Harry thought, _Snape killed Dumbledore to trick Voldemort, then brought Dumbledore back to life? _"Well," Snape said, turning away from Harry. "Now you know the cold, hard truth."

"A potion? That brings people back to life?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but we can't tell you 'til the end of the year." Dumbledore said. "Now sit. We have matters to discuss about Professor Faux." Harry sat down quickly and quietly. Snape fell silently into the chair next to him, not moving his head. Dumbledore sat at his desk. There was a pause.

"Err…" Harry said.

"Harry, what did you see at the match?" Dumbledore asked.

"Professor Faux. She was running off, at the exit, just after Slughorn was killed. She looked happy." Harry answered.

"And as I've already stated, I saw her running out of Borgin and Burkes a while back, carrying some stolen stuff." Snape said. Harry and Dumbledore looked at him. His voice was scratchier than normal.

"How do you know they were stolen, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Does the fact that the owner was chasing after her give off any hints?" Snape growled unhappily.

"Oh." Dumbledore said quietly.

"Professor," Harry said quietly, "I- I think that Bellitrax and professor Faux, are well, sort of together."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore and Snape asked in unison. Snape shook his head and turned away.

"I mean, I think that they are working together. With Voldemort." Harry stated. Snape looked back at him. "But, there is also something similar about them. I just don't know what though…" Harry added.

"Err…" Snape said for no reason. Harry looked at him. He stared at Snape's black eyes. Snape stared back at Harry's green eyes. They both turned away. Harry had seen hatred in Snape's eyes. Pure hatred.

"I see." Dumbledore said. "Harry, I think you should go now, you know, get some rest." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded glumly and stood, preparing to leave. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned. Snape's hand held him from moving. Snape whispered, "You didn't tell anybody about the- the memory, did you?" He asked quickly.

"No." Harry said quietly.

"Good." Snape said. "Just to make sure you don't say a word," Snape leaned in a bit closer, whispering just loud enough for Harry to hear. "I'm not afraid to tell anyone about your muggle girlfriend." Harry's eyes widened. He thought he might have seen a real smile flash briefly across Snape's horrible looking face.

_A/N: _Will Harry forgive Snape for all the years of tourcher? Will Faux reveille a deadly secret? And what about the Baudelaire's? How close is Klaus to finding out Harry and Violet's 'secret'? In the next chapter, things happen. Including a surprising note that'll be put onto the Gryffindor common room bulletin board. If you R&R, I'll try to get the long chapter 12 updated by Thurs. or Fri. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12 Serious Situations

Chapter 12

_A/N:_Thanks for all the reviews.This is a good chapter. The whole chapter takes place in the Gryffindor Common room. There is a lot of yelling in it. I guess it isn't quite as long as I thought. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the HP characters and any of the songs that are in this chapter and the next few. (You'll find out about the songs when you read)

Harry had never felt so weird before. After hearing Snape tell the truth, and seeing him beaten and battered, Harry almost felt sorry for him; which was unusual since Harry didn't like him at all. It was like 'I feel sorry for you, but I hate you'. It was true.

It had been two days since Harry's talk with Dumbledore and Snape. He had already gotten a letter from Dumbledore saying that Scrimgeour, the Minister for Magic, wouldn't let him, Dumbledore, fire professor Faux. Harry had a powerful urge to go and blast Scrimgeour into several million pieces.

Harry was sitting in the common room next to Violet. Klaus was sitting next to her, Hermione next to Klaus, Ron next to Hermione and Sunny next to Ron. They sat in an assortment of a couch and two chairs. They weren't talking, but Klaus seemed to be looking at Harry in a funny way. In fact, everyone was glaring at everyone else suspiciously. Sunny was glaring at Ron; Ron was glaring at Klaus, Klaus at Harry, and Harry back at Klaus. Hermione and Violet were looking worried, exchanging glances of horror as everybody stared at everybody else.

"So…" Hermione said quietly. "What have you been up to, Harry?" She asked slowly. Harry looked at her.

"Not much…" Harry said.

"Except dating my sister." Klaus hissed under his breath.

"Klaus!" Violet growled at him. "We're not dating!"

"But you want to! I can tell, since you're always blushing at each other!" Klaus yelled, standing up.

"Oh no." Harry muttered to himself. "Listen, Klaus, I-"

"I'm not the only one who likes someone!" Violet hissed. Everyone suddenly got to his or her feet. "I saw you kissing Hermione yesterday!" She yelled. Klaus froze nervously.

"WHAT!" Harry and Ron yelled in unison. "YOU WERE SNOGGING KLAUS, HERMIONE?" Ron yelled.

"Well, it's a long story you see-" She began.

"Violet, you spied on us!" Klaus cried.

"No," Violet said, "I walked in to the common room, and there you were, kissing right in the middle of the room!" At the same time, Hermione and Ron were yelling at each other.

"Why the bloody hell were you snogging Klaus!" Ron yelled.

"Well, I'm free to date, aren't I?" Hermione yelled back.

"What about your little Viktor?" Ron yelled, grinning.

"We broke up!" Hermione lied, a nervous look overcoming her mad look.

"Ohhh, sure you did! That's why you were writing to him yesterday!" Ron yelled.

"I- well…" Hermione stammered. Harry realized he was being talked to.

"Harry, tell my brother that we are NOT dating!" Violet yelled.

"We're not dating." Harry said dully. Klaus glared at him.

"Well, whether your dating or not, stay away from my sister!" Klaus yelled.

"You can't tell either of us what to do!" Violet yelled back at him.

"Well then, if your Viktor means nothing to you, then why Klaus? He is only 12!" Ron yelled.

"I'm 13, you idiot!" Klaus yelled at Ron, finally turning away from Harry and Violet. "And don't yell at Hermione!"

"I like Klaus, that's why!" Hermione yelled at Ron. "Who else do you want me to like? There is no one, no one-"

"There was ME!" Ron yelled. The room went totally silent. Ron turned quite red. "If you haven't guessed by now, I have liked you since I MET YOU!" Ron yelled, then stormed off. Hermione had gone utterly pale, Klaus as well.

"Well, that was shocking." Harry said. Klaus turned around.

"Come on, Violet, you don't need this!" Klaus yelled, and grabbed Violet, starting to drag her out the portrait hole.

"Let- GO!" She yelled. She pulled free and ran into Harry. Harry stumbled backward and into the common room bulletin board. He sat on the floor and rubbed his head. "Stop telling me what to do!" Violet yelled, and stormed off to the girl's dormitory, Sunny behind her. Klaus yelled in frustration, and walked to the boy's dormitory, making sure to kick Harry hard in the leg as he walked passed. Harry and Hermione were the only two left in the common room.

"Are you OK, Harry?" Hermione asked, sitting next to him.

"Yes." Harry said, as a piece of paper fell off the board and onto his lap. He picked it up.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, Harry handed her the paper after he read it. He was now in shock. Hermione gasped as she read:

_To all students, age 13 and above,_

_On Christmas Eve will have another dance, resembling the Yule Ball. The dance is ONLY for 13-YEAR OLDS and ABOVE. Everyone is required to have a date. Dress formally._

_Dance practices for girls are in Professor McGonagall's room, tonight and tomorrow after dinner. All girls must attend. Boys are to meet in Professor Flitwick's room, also after dinner. We are dancing to muggle music this year. We will also have muggle singers here, and then will have their memory erased at a later time. Courtesy of professor Faux, girls sing all the songs. The following is the songs that only girls will dance to:_

_That's What Girls Do_

_The following is the song that only boy's will dance to:_

_On the Floor_

_The following is the song that only teachers dance to:_

_Skin Deep_

_Here is the song that girl's and boys only will dance to:_

_Hot_

_There will be other songs for everyone to dance to freely. Again, dance lessons for songs right after dinner. See you there!_

_Minerva McGonagall _

"Oh, crap." Harry and Hermione said in unison. "Not again." Harry said.

"Great, now I'm going to be dateless… unless…" Hermione said. She ran off up to the girls dormitory without another word.

"Oh boy." Harry said.

_A/N: _Who will Harry ask to the dance? Can Harry LEARN to dance? Who will ask Hermione? And will Klaus and Harry ever get along again? R&R, and I'll try to get out more chapters. And here is just a preview: In chapter 15, that is when Faux reviles her deadly secret.


	13. Chapter 13 After Dinner

Chapter 13

_A/N: _I got all theses awesome ideas all of a sudden. So, it could be one to two chapters up a day, the rate I'm going. I really want to thank Prongsthewhitehart, again, because she writes a review for almost every chapter, and that really encourages me to keep going. So, I suppose you really want to read, so here it is!

_Disclaimer: _Again, I do not own any of the songs in this.

Harry felt like exploding. He was annoyed and nervous. He was annoyed because his scar just wouldn't stop burning, and he was nervous because he was on his way to Professor Flitwick's office for dancing lessons. All he needed on his mind was dancing.

He walked in. All the other boys were already there, standing around nervously. Harry walked over to Ron and Neville.

"I can't believe Hermione was snogging a 13-year old kid." Ron was saying. "And now I have to worry about dancing to a song!"

"Yea, you think your problems are bad?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged.

"Err- listen, there was something I wanted to ask you- are you and Violet dating?" Neville asked.

"No." Harry answered. "So…" He said uncomfortably. "Know who you're asking to the dance?" Harry asked. But, before anyone answered, Ginny ran into the room, grabbed Harry, and pulled him into the hallway.

"How DARE YOU!" She yelled, slapping him across the face.

"WHAT?" Harry asked her, now more annoyed than ever.

"Dating Violet! I thought we had something!" Ginny yelled, and started sobbing.

"We- I, err…" Harry was lost of words. "Me and Violet aren't dating. And we HAD something, but remember- I, err…"

"Dumped me? Wait- Harry you're right. What am I doing here, yelling at you?" Ginny said, a little more to herself than to Harry. "I even agreed with you when you said you had to do things on your own." She said in a half laugh.

"Ginny, I'm sorry-"

"No. I'm sorry." Ginny said. She walked off with a smile. Harry was a little lost, but walked back into Flitwick's office.

"Err, what was that about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Harry said. "Anyway, so who are guys-" Harry started, but was cut off by loud music:

_Our jams pumping on your radio,_

_We know you've seen our brand new video,_

_Our faces are always in the magazines,_

_But here's the side of us you've never seen._

_Our jams pumping on your radio,_

_We know you've seen our brand new video,_

_Our faces are always in the magazines,_

_But here's the side of us you've never seen._

_Feels good, coming from your stereo, tonight getting' ready for the party so,_

_All my friends blowing up my lines, saying " Girl what's going down tonight?"_

_So I, tell 'em where the party's at, full swing, is everybody down with that,_

_Just a blast from my favorite song, 'cause we'll be dancing all night long,_

_Don't you love being at your favorite spot,_

_Where the feeling is good, and the music is hot (hot),_

_Don't you love being at your favorite place,_

_Where the DJ's got you…_

_On the floor,_

_That's, where it goes down, everybody's dancing to my brand new sound,_

_That's right, gotta move tonight,_

_On the floor, on the floor,_

_That's where you got to be, moving it, shaking it, constantly,_

_That's right, gotta move tonight,_

_On the floor tonight._

That was where Professor Flitwick stopped the music.

"Hello, boys!" He said.

"Hello, Professor Flitwick." The boys in the room said dully.

"So? Who wants to dance?" Flitwick asked. The boys moaned.

Meanwhile, the girls were just listening to what their song would sound like:

_You asked me why I changed the color of my hair, Yeah,_

_You ask me why I need 32 pairs of shoes, to wear,_

_You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things,_

_It's just a chick thing,_

_You out to let it go, _

_You try to understand, but you don't have a clue,_

_That's, what, girls do,_

_They keep you guessing the whole day through,_

_Play your emotions, push all your buttons, it's true,_

_That's what girls do._

_That's what we do…_

_(Laughter)_

_You ask me why I got to play so hard to get, Yeah,_

_You ask me if I play it cool just to make you sweat, yeah,_

_You want some kind of explanation, I can give:_

_It's just a chick thing,_

_That you're messing with,_

_To me it's black and white, but it's not getting through to you,_

_That's, what, girls do,_

_We keep you guessing the whole day through,_

_Play your emotions, push all your buttons, it's true,_

_That's what girls do._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, why should it change?_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm having too much fun!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, to you it's confusing; to me it's nothing new…_

_That's what girls do._

And that was where professor McGonagall stopped.

"So," She said sternly. "Who wants to know how to dance to this lovely song?"

"OH! ME, ME, ME!" Girls screamed everywhere, including Hermione, Ginny, and Violet.

"Then, let's get started!" McGonagall said, and the girls clapped their hands and cheered. "Now, our starting position, we sit on the floor, legs in a split…"

After an hour of lessons, the boys were so tiered, they could barely move, including the usual sugar-high Colin Creevey. They sat on the floor, breathing deeply. Lucky Flitwick didn't do anything, just talked about what the boys were supposed to do. Flitwick was now holding up some parchment.

"Everyone. This is the sign-up sheet. I need at least two people to sign up for a duet dance part in the middle of the song. Sing up as you leave." He told them. McGonagall had told the girls the exact same thing and one extra thing.

"We have an opening for a solo song, for any girl who wants a solo." McGonagall said. So as the boys and girls walked out of the two classes, two girls signed up for a duet in _That's what girls do. _Harry would later be surprised that it had been Ginny and Hermione. And, the last girl out of the room, signed up for the solo. It had been Violet.

As the boys walked out, two people actually signed up for the duet. One was Neville, who seemed particularly excited about it, and to Harry's surprise, the other person to sign up was himself. (Harry)

_A/N: _Why did Harry sign up to dance in a duet, when he doesn't even like it? Could it be to impress the ladies? What is Violet planning on doing in a solo? All in the next chapter. R&R…


	14. Chapter 14 Part One: Questions

Chapter 14- Part one

_A/N: _I have to split this chapter into two parts because it is really long. Well, it may not be as long to you, but it took me a while to type. R&R, Enjoy!

Harry was incredibly nervous. He had something very important to do, but he wasn't sure he would be able to do. He knew who he was going to ask to the dance.

He waited outside McGonagall's door two evenings after the dance practice with Flitwick. He could hear a piano in the room, apparently finishing a song. He could hear Violet singing softly. She must have been practicing her solo.

"Grrr… tonight." Harry told himself quietly, "You have to ask her tonight. It could be you last chance-"

"What could be your last chance?" Violet asked. Harry jumped, just realizing that Violet was finished.

"I- err…" He tried.

"What?" She asked, smiling a little nervously.

"I waswondering if, well," Harry coughed a little, "If you would come to the- err… d- d-"

"The dance?" Violet asked.

"Err… yea, I was wondering ifyouwantedtogotothedancewithme." Harry said so fast, he could barely understand himself. He felt like he was asking Cho all over again.

"Err…" Violet said.

"I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me."

"Err…" Violet thought.

"If you want to say no, then-"

"YES! I WILL go with you!" She said gleefully. Harry felt much better, especially when Violet wrapped her arms around him.

"Awesome…" Harry mumbled happily to himself.

"Oh, Harry! This is great- and I would really like to stay and dance in the hallway, but I really have to go back to the common room!" She cried happily.

"No problem, now go! Don't want you to miss anything exciting!" Harry urged her. She smiled and ran off at full speed. Harry smiled to himself as he walked along down the hallway. Suddenly, he heard someone behind him. He turned quickly, only to see nothing. He continued walking. He heard the footsteps again, and when he turned this time, Snape was standing behind him.

"I need to talk to you." Snape said. Harry looked at him. Before Harry said anything, Snape grabbed his arm and dragged him off to Slughorn's old office.

"What do you want?" Harry hissed, when Snape sat down. His face had been wrapped in bandages.

"I wanted to talk to you about the Dellabrew potion." Snape said. Harry was suddenly interested, and sat down across from Snape.

"So, there is something to bring the dead back." Harry said, grinning slightly.

"With some exceptions, yes." Snape said.

"Exceptions? Like what?" Harry asked.

"Well, first of all, it only works on good witches and wizards

"OK."

"And it only works if the person or people have been dead for up to three years."

"So, we couldn't bring back my parents?"

"I apologize, but no."

"But we could bring back- SIRIUS!" Harry cried. He stood and put his hands on his head. "We could bring him back! I could live with him again, and-"

"And Cedric." Snape added.

"And- yea, Cedric- and why did you suggest Cedric? You hate me and- err- and anyone in contact me." Harry said, sitting back down.

"Because, I'm not a complete jerk. Yes, I do not enjoy your presence, nor did I enjoy your fathers, but I'm not a complete git." Snape explained.

"So, you do have a bit of niceness in you?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, everyone has some good in them. No one has a black hole for a heart. Not even Voldemort."

"Not even Voldemort." Harry said, smiling.

"So, I suppose I should get started on that potion." Snape said.

"Err- yea." Harry agreed. They both stood up. They stood, in front of each other, and for the first time in their lives, and possibly the last time, they shook hands.

When Harry got to the common room, he walked in, only to see Hermione jumping up and down and nodding fiercefully in front of Klaus. Klaus was smiling.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Hermione was saying as she jumped repetitively.

"I can't wait." Klaus told her.

"Oh, me neither!" Hermione cried happily. Harry chuckled to himself, but stopped when he looked up at the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Ron was standing there, a little pink in the face. He smiled a fake smile, pushed his hair back sadly with his hand, and turned to walk back to the dormitory. On the way back up, Harry saw Ron drop the single rose that he had been holding in his hand.

"Ron?" Harry asked as he walked into the dormitory. Ron was laying face down on his bed, one hand dangling down, touching the ground. Harry walked over and sat on his bed by his feet. "Ron?" Harry asked again.

"Mmm mmmm mm mmm mm-mm." He said. The words were difficult to understand through the pillow.

"Err…" Harry said.

"I said, I don't know why I try, mate." Ron said as he lifted his head. He turned himself, and sat next to Harry. "No matter what I do, I just can't ask Hermione out before anyone else." Harry paused uncomfortably. "I mean, no one really likes her, but someone still always gets to her first. First it was Krum, my hero, and then the 13 year old Klaus." Ron sighed deeply.

"I'm, err… sorry." Harry said, still lost of words.

"Anyway, did you ask anyone out?" Ron asked. Harry paused. He, Harry, nodded slowly. "Oh… that's, uh… great." Ron said, and then sadly threw his head back into his pillow.


	15. Chapter 14 Part Two: The Dance

Chapter 14 Part Two

_A/N: _I was wrong about the whole 'one to two chapters a day' thing. Truthfully, I'm so busy right now- I'm about to go back to school- that I'll be lucky to get a chapter up every two days or so. Don't be angry, but it is getting tough. Expect even less chapters for the next month or so. Thanks for reading, R&R! Here is part two.

Harry was ready. It was the night of the dance, and he was looking positively spiffy. Nothing was going to ruin this night. No sir-ie, nothing could ruin it, not even-

"Voldemort, Harry!" Hermione cried suddenly. Harry stopped fumbling with his collar and turned to her.

"In the _Daily Prophet_?" He asked. Hermione nodded and handed him the paper. It said:

HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED, SPOTTED IN NOTTINGHAM!  
At approximately 7:20 PM last night, you-know-who was said to be spotted in a small house in Nottingham. Reporters say that Mia Greenfire Lesley Ashier had this to say: "AHHHHHH! IT WAS SO SCARY! I HEARD HIM SAY HE WAS GOING TO MURDER SOMEONE NAMED LISAA ISSAC!" Ashier was terrified as she spoke. She later fainted. The Ministry is doing everything in their power to find this Lisa women and save her life.

Harry felt Violet brush against him, as she read over his shoulder. Harry handed the paper back to Hermione when Violet was done. "Rubbish." Harry said dully. "The Ministry probably isn't doing anything."

"Does the Ministry ever do anything?" Violet asked.

"No." Hermione and Harry answered together. Harry turned around. Violet was wearing a long purple gown. It was beautiful.

"I got it last night by owl," She said, "I don't know who sent it. It was my mothers." Harry smiled. Although, he did wonder who had given her the dress…

"It is beautiful." He said to Violet. "We are going to have a great night together and-" Harry stopped as Klaus walked out and froze. Harry realized he was holding Violet's hand and he let go fast. Klaus, glaring at Harry and Violet, walked over to Hermione.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." Hermione said quietly, and somewhat regretfully. Klaus gripped her hand. She stood, gave Harry and Violet a soft wave, and then was pulled out from the portrait hole.

"I can't wait to hear your solo." Harry told Violet as the walked down the hallway moments later.

"HARRY!" Someone screamed suddenly: it was a very happy voice.

_CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! CLICK!_

"Colin! Quit taking my picture!" Harry yelled at Colin Creevey, who sadly put his camera down.

"See you at the dance Harry and Violet, I hope you have a really great time, and I can't wait to hear your solo, Violet, and I heard you and Neville are doing a duet dance part thing in our song, Harry, and well I've got to go, so I'll see you, OK, bye!" Colin said quickly in one breath. He then ran of to the great hall at lightning speed.

"He scares me." Violet said in shock.

"Me too." Harry agreed. They continued walking toward the great hall, where music was already playing softly as the walked in. Five girls, muggle singers, were standing up, sing into microphones:

_Dance, dance, dance!  
If you want, to have a good time,_

_All you have, to do for me tonight is…_

_Dance, dance, dance!_

_Dance your heart to me…_

_Dance, dance, dance!_

_Baby, don't be afraid, but now I'm waiting…_

_DANCE! Dance! DAAAAAAAAAAAAANCE!_

Harry, Violet, and a bunch of other people clapped. They did a very good job. The muggle girls were wearing blue jeans and sweaters, each one a different color. And according to the signs, the group was called 'No Secrets'.

"Alright, Hogwarts!" Called the girl in blue. "My name is angle!"

"And I'm Erin!" Called the girl in maroon.

"My name is Carly!" Yelled the girl in pink.

"I'm Jessica!" Said the girl in the dark blue.

"And I am Jade!" Said the girl in green.

"And we're NO SECRETS!" They all yelled. Harry chuckled: They were such girly-girls.

"Now, lets get the girls…" Angle started.

"Up here to dance…" Continued Erin.

"To are most favorite…" Continued Carly.

"Song that is titled…" Jessica said.

"That's What Girls Do!" Finished Jade. Violet waved to Harry and walked off. Harry sat down with the teachers and boys. The only people standing were the No Secrets girls, the Hogwarts girls, and McGonagall.

"Ready…one, two, three four!" McGonagall whispered. As music began to play, the girls, sat on the ground, doing the splits. Even McGonagall was doing the splits, but she looked uncomfortable. The girls began to sing with the No Secrets group:

_You asked me why I changed the color of my hair, yeah._

_You ask me why I need thirty-two pairs of shoes, to wear._

_You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things,_

_It's just a chick thing,_

_You ought to let go,_

_You try to understand, but you don't have a clue…_

On the first sentence, the girls stood up and flipped their hair. On the second, they took of their shoes and threw them off to the side. On the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth lines, they did a series of cartwheels and ballet moves.

The song went on for about three minutes, but when Hermione and Ginny did their solo, well, it was amazing. They did, of course, ballet. But, it was very graceful and sophisticated. At the end of the song, the boys lined up to dance next. Harry saw Violet, Hermione and Ginny and waved. Then, he saw Ron. Harry pushed through the boys and stood next to Ron. The girls began to sing as the boys danced, and Harry and Ron talked.

"So, did you ever find a date, mate?" Harry asked.

"No." Ron said glumly, spinning next to Harry in his laced dress robes. They jumped, bent down, touched the floor, and then started break-dancing. After they went back to just spinning and junk, the continued.

"Did you even ask anyone?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Ron answered. "I asked Hermione- well, almost- I asked Susan Bones, I asked Lavender-"

"Lavender said no?" Harry asked in astonishment.

"No. I changed my mind when she yelled yes." Ron answered with a grin. Harry chuckled a little.

"So…" Harry was now uncomfortable. He could feel his solo inching closer and closer…

"MATE!" Ron whispered frantically as he backed away. _Oh-no! _Harry thought as he and Neville stood there. It was time.

He could hear girls clapping and cheering, probably more for Harry than Neville. They jumped, did a flip, bent down, touched the floor, spun wildly, sat on the floor, spun on their backsides, jumped up, and did a hand stand to end the solo. The boys filed back on to the stage for the finally.

"You did excellent, mate!" Ron said gleefully, his spirits rising. Harry's spirits began to rise too; he had done his solo-duet without screwing up!

The boys finished. They went back and sat down next to their dates. Harry received three large hugs from Hermione, Violet and Ginny. And as a bonus, Violet kissed him and the cheek. Klaus did not look pleased, though, nor did Ron. Harry shrugged, and Ron seemed to understand, then glared at Klaus. The teachers stood. Harry was now excited: he had been dieing to hear the song.

"Tonight, the teachers will be dancing to a song called 'Skin Deep'. Students are free to dance as well." Dumbledore said. "We will be dancing almost the same way we danced at the Yule Ball. Old fashioned." He told them gleefully. He smiled. "And, we have a guest here tonight. He is great to have, and NO, he is not a Death Eater! Come on out!" Dumbledore turned and looked at the doors to the hall. He had his arms spread out. His smile faded after two minutes waiting. He sighed, put a finger up and walk to the doors. He opened them wide, walked out, the shoved the person in. There was a series of gasps.

Severus Snape stood sadly in the doorway.

"NOW! Let us dance!" Said Dumbledore. The teachers stood, holding one another. Harry felt even worse for Snape now: He was a convicted Death Eater who murdered Dumbledore, who was standing in the middle of the room full of all the students, _and _he had to dance with Professor Sprout. The music began:

_You're telling me that I'm you queen, that nothing matches me,_

_You're making me feel like a dream, the way you flatter me,_

_Or, are you just another fake, or something special?_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…_

_You're telling me that I'm too cool; you say I'm beautiful,_

_I got to tell you: I'm no fool,_

_I'm kind of cynical,_

_Boy, have you got what it takes?_

_Something special…_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…_

_Don't think this beauty's…_

_Skin Deep_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_I need more than you're giving me, Skin deep,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Get down to the bone, heart and soul; I've got to have it all,_

_It's got to be special (Special)._

_You sit me on the top of your world, can't take your eyes off me,_

_You say that I'm a candy girl, well that's oh so sweet,_

_Boy, have you got what it takes?_

_Something special…_

_Don't think this beauty's…_

_Skin Deep_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_I need more than you're giving me, Skin Deep,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Get down to the bone, heart and soul; I've got to have it all,_

_It's got to be special…_

_Down, down, take it to the bone; get to the beauty within,_

_Down, down, take it to the bone, got to discover me,_

_Down, down, take it to the bone, open your mind and come in,_

_Down, down, take it to the bone…_

_Skin Deep,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_I need more than you're giving me, Skin Seep,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Get down to the bone, heart and soul; I've got to have it all,_

_It's got to be special,_

_Don't think this beauty's…_

_Skin Deep_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_I need more than you're giving me, Skin Deep,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Get down to the bone, heart and soul; it's got to be special…_

_(Music dies away.)_

By the time the music had stopped, Harry and Violet had been dancing together for almost the whole song. And at the end, this made Harry very happy, they kissed. Not on the cheek, either.

Several songs later, it was Violet's time to play her solo. Harry was really excited. Maybe now people would realize that a muggle or three was actually in the school. Harry sat down, and Violet was in the middle of the room, sitting in front of a piano. Snape sat next to Harry.

"The potion is doing good." He told Harry.

"That's great." Harry said, grinning.

"You really like her, don't you?" Snape asked unexpectedly. Harry stared at him.

"Yes." Harry answered. Violet was warming up on the piano.

"You're really lucky someone likes you more than a friend." Snape said, looking at Violet. "She seems nice."

"She is." Harry said, smiling again. "No one really likes you, do they?"

"No. Never had, never will." Snape grinned.

"You know what?" Harry asked him.

"What?" Snape asked.

"We're getting along." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"We are, aren't we?"

"Maybe…" Harry said quietly, "We _don't _have to hate each other."

"Maybe." Snape said. "It seems a bit strange though." Snape added.

"Right. We'll just keep it at maybe." Harry said. Snape and he nodded at the same time. Violet then spoke.

"I would like to dedicate this sing to Harry Potter, and my brother, Klaus." She said, smiling. Harry leaned back in his seat. She began to play a soft, slow tune.

_It has been so long since we have talked, I hope that things are still the same,_

_Hoping they will never change._

'_Cause what we had, can't be replaced, don't let our memories fade away,_

_Keep me in your heart for always._

_You made me believe, that I can do almost anything,_

_Stood right by me, through the tears, through everything._

_I'll remember you,_

_And baby that's forever true,_

_You're the one that I'll always miss, never thought I would feel like this,_

_I'll be there for you,_

_No matter what you're going through,_

_In my heart, you'll always be,_

_Forever baby, I'll remember you._

There was much more to the song. At the end, Harry felt so lucky to have her. Or, at least he hoped he could have her. Soon, he knew he would ask her to be his girlfriend. Klaus suddenly. And so did Violet.

"You did really good." Klaus and Harry said together. Klaus looked at hiss feet. "I wanted to apologize for everything-"

"Me too." Harry and Violet said together. And then, all three of them said together, "I'm really sorry." With a hug or to, they prepared to go dance, but Harry paused. He turned and looked at Snape. Snape smiled and stood. He walked passed Harry, but on the way, patted his shoulder, and whispered, "You did good."

_A/N: _Wow. Long chapter. Hope you liked it. So, will Harry and Snape become friends? Will Ron ever find a girl who likes him that is NOT Lavender? And what is Faux's deadly secret? All in chapters to come. R&R…


	16. Chapter 15 Faux's Deadly Secret

Chapter 15

_A/N: _Thanks for all the reviews. I'm really glad you like my story. I know that some of you seem really interested in Faux's deadly secret. Well, she does revile it in this chapter so… You're about to find out!

It had been several days since the dance. Harry was back to his normal and perfuse checking of the map for Bellitrax. Harry still couldn't put his finger on what Bellitrax and Faux had in common, though. He came up with a plan; well, he and Ron did, anyway. They would wait for their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and they would stay afterward to 'ask about their essay'. Violet and Hermione thought it was a particularly good plan, but Klaus and Sunny thought different.

"She is too smart." Klaus said. "She'll see right through your plan. Ron retorted with the following sentence: "Since when has Faux been smart?"

"Gurhgt ebujuppi." Sunny had said, which Klaus had saic that she meant, "What if someone else satys after class too?" And Harry had retorted with the following sentence: "No one waould want to stay after classes with_ her._"

Nonetheless, Klaus and Sunny had their points. What if Faux was just prtending to dumb and stupid? And what if someone _did _have to stay after class for something? Harry had to take these things into account, but he swore to take the risk and follow-through with the plan.

"And so," Faux was saying at the end of their class five days afer the dance, "Attacking is more impotant than block, BUT, blocking should always be used, unless you want to be blown is to smithereens. Class dismissed." The class stood as she sat in her chair. Harry and Ron pulled out their essays and waited until the whole class had left. Ron walked up to her first.

"Err… Professor?" Ron asked.

"What?" Faux asked shrewdly.

"I had a question-"

"Me too." Harry said.

"What is it?" Faux asked, turning pink. "This is my only break and I don't want to spend it with to mental kids." Her eyes narrowed at Harry.

"We're not mental!" Ron cried. Faux laughed her horrible laugh and- wait! It snapped in Harry's head, then and there. Faux and Bellitrax had the exact same laugh.

"OK." Harry said. "We're not her because of a stupid, badly instructed essay." Harry said coldly. Faux stopped laughing. "You're working with Voldemort, aren't you? And with Bellitrax, right?"

"Now Mr. Potter, why would I be doing that?" She asked, sounding a lot like Umbridge when she was being sarcastic.

"I know that laugh." Harry explained. "The same as Bellitrax's. So, you must be with her."

"Harry, mate, stop." Ron whispered.

"FOOL!" Faux yelled suddenly, she stood up, laughing. "I'm not working with Bellitrax! I _am _Bellitrax!" She screamed. Harry practically fell backward. Scrunching up her face, Faux suddenly was changing. Her nose grew, and her lip stretched out, her eyes shrunk a small bit, and her hair became short, and a blond-ish color. Her legs became long as she grew, and her fingers and arms shortend. Before Harry knew it, Professor Faux was no longer standing in front of him, but it was Bellitrax.

"What the-?" Ron said.

"Being a metamorphagus has its plus sides!" Bellitrax hissed. "You are as dumb as you look, Potter. You couldn't even figure it out. I made my last name _faux. _Do you not know what faux means?" She asked, almost like if Harry was a baby.

"Of course I do." Harry hissed, reaching for his wand. "I can't believe you fooled me. Oh wait, you didn't." Harry pointed his wand at her. But what she said next, stunned Harry and Ron so badly, that HHarry knew that Violet would be freaked when he told her.

H Harry and Ron so bad, that Harry knew that the Baudelaire's would be freaked when he told them.

"Wait until I tell Voldemort and Count Olaf that you two are idiots, and we can attack!" Bellitrax cried, and jumped out the window.

_A/N: _I know, this chapter was short and uninformative, but I thought it was still really good. R&R… and we'll see what is coming…


	17. Chapter 16 Kidnapped

Chapter 16

_A/N: _ this is when the story starts getting a little action-ie. Enjoy! By the way, I actually did the spell check this time.

Harry and Ron raced out of the room. As they ran down the hall, Harry watched out the window, as Bellitrax did her disappearing act again. She could have gone anywhere; Harry wished he knew so he wouldn't run into her again.

"Come on, we have to go see Dumbledore!" Harry said. He and Ron turned the corner, and ran into the Baudelaire's. Klaus, Sunny and Violet fell backward.

"What in the world? What is wrong?" Violet asked.

"No time to explain- we have to go see Dumbledore!" Harry said, now out of breath. Ron nudged Harry in the ribs. "WHAT?"

"Look, mate." Ron whispered. A small area on the floor seemed to be melting away.

"What the-" Harry began, but was cut off by the shrill voice of Bellitrax.

"THERE! THERE THEY ARE!" She cried.

"Klaus, watch out!" Ron yelled as someone's arm stretched up from the floor below. Their arm must have been charmed to reach that high. It tried to grab Klaus, but Klaus managed to duck the hand. It reached for Violet, whom Harry then quickly shoved out of the way. The hand curled into a fist, and then grabbed Sunny before anyone could stop it.

"I got one!" Said a women's voice, though it was not Bellitrax's. "Blast- it's the little one!"

"Oh well! Take it anyway!" Said some man, a voice Harry also did not recognize.

"SUNNY!" Violet and Klaus yelled together, and tried to grab their baby sister, but the floor closed up.

"Come, we have to get this baby to Olaf and Voldemort!" Bellitrax's voice echoed before the hole closed all the way.

"That was Esme' who got Sunny!" Violet shrieked.

"And the hook-handed man was the guy down there!" Klaus said. Hermione was standing by a wall nearby, who had apparently turned a corner and saw the whole thing.

"Count Olaf and Voldemort? Working together?" She asked.

"I know, it makes no sense!" Ron yelled.

"Why in the bloody world would an annoying muggle and a wizard be working together?" Hermione asked.

"Because, Count Olaf wants the Baudelaire fortune. Voldemort is the only way to get Olaf here. So Olaf kidnaps one of the Baudelaire's. Harry, who is are friend, comes looking for the missing Baudelaire, leading him straight to Voldemort. Chances are, that we, the remaining Baudelaire's would come to, leading us straight to Olaf. It is all a giant set-up!" Klaus said.

"OK, you are WAY too smart!" Ron said.

"Thank you!" Klaus said.

"We have to save Sunny, though!" Violet said.

"We have to see Dumbledore first." Harry insisted.

"OK, lets go then!" Hermione said. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Violet and Klaus began to run off for Dumbledore's office.

When they got there, they barged into his office, in the middle of Snape's sentence.

"-That blasted Faux lady is Bellitrax Lestrange!" Snape turned around. "Potter, I have been meaning to tell you-"

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry interrupted. "Bellitrax- and Faux- same people- Sunny- kidnapped by Esme'- Voldemort and Olaf- working together-" Harry tried to say, but he was out of breath again from running so much.

"Voldemort and Count Olaf? Are working together? And Esme'- Count Olaf's associate- kidnapped Sunny?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Violet and Klaus said. Violet began to sob.

"Well… What are we going to do? Shouldn't we like, go find them or something?" Ron asked.

"Yes… But, we don't know where they are. We can't go get them if we don't know where they are." Dumbledore explained.

"But we have to do something!" Harry said.

"Yes, we do. I think that we should go out and find them." Dumbledore said. "Tomorrow." He added quickly.

"Why in Merlin's name tomorrow?" Hermione asked madly.

"We will have all day to search if we leave tomorrow." Dumbledore said.

"Good point." Klaus said.

"You're right." Violet agreed.

"So, are we all agreed?" Dumbledore asked. He set his hand down on the table.

"Agreed." Harry said, and out him hand over Dumbledore's.

"Agreed." Said Violet and Klaus, also setting their hands down.

"Agreed." Said Hermione and Ron. Everyone's hand was now on the pile.

"Severus? Would you care to join us?" Dumbledore asked. Snape looked at him. He shrugged.

"Sure. What could go wrong?" He walked over and set his hand on top. He spoke too soon. The moment his hand touched the pile, everyone was spinning wildly. Around and around, a white background behind them. _Duh, _Harry thought, _Voldemort made the table a portkey so we could go straight to him. Duh! _Harry now knew exactly where they would land.

_A/N: _Oooo… Where will they land? Can they safe Sunny? And will Harry risk his life just so the Baudelaire's will be safe? R&R, and you'll see…

By the way, I may just get this story done by the end of January, because it is only supposed to be between 20 and 25 chapters, or something like that.


	18. Chapter 17 The Second Parclemouth

Chapter 17

_A/N: _I like having people review, so thanks! This chapter has a very large surprise in it. A VERY large surprise in it. You have to read to find out what it is…

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Klaus, Violet, Dumbledore and Snape landed in a large pile on the ground. When Harry opened his eyes, everything was spinning; he was still quite dizzy from spinning. The desk flew over them and smashed into the ground, sending pieces of wood flying in all directions. Harry slowly stood.

"Wow. I don't think I have ever spun that fast before." Ron was saying as he stood next to Harry. Harry wasn't listening though. He was too busy feeling very sad to be where he was. He had been right where they were going to land though.

Nothing like being back at the Graveyard.

"Eeee… So this is where you were in your fourth year?" Violet asked, sounding a little disgusted as she ran her finger over the top of one of the gravestones.

"Yep." Harry said. He looked around. There was the giant statue that had been holding him, there was the grave of Tom Riddle, and there still seemed to be a burnt spot on the ground where the cauldron had set when Wormtail brought Voldemort back to life. Dumbledore walked over and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Err… it is really uncomfortable being here again." Harry said.

"I guessed so." Dumbledore responded. Harry walked over to where he had first seen Wormtail walk out holding Voldemort. He slowly pushed the door open. Ha. It was nothing but a mere living space. A small, tatter old leather couch, and a fireplace. The floor was made of stone, and so were the walls. Harry stepped in. His scar throbbed a little. He walked over to the fireplace. There was a cauldron and a few pans lying on the floor. He peered into one of them.

"Ew." He said to himself, as he turned away from the rotting rabbit.

"So, I wonder where Voldemort is." Harry jumped. He turned around. Snape was examining the walls.

"Couldn't say that I know." Harry said coldly. He didn't mean to, he was just a little annoyed.

"Like you would." Snape hissed under his breath.

"What was that?" Harry asked. Snape turned around, a smirk covering his face.

"I said, like you would."

"Like I would what?"

"Like you would actually know where Voldemort is." Harry glared at Snape. Harry knew Snape's kindness wouldn't last long. Snape was back to himself. Dumbledore and the others walked in.

"Well, Voldemort is nowhere to be found. We'll have to stay here for the night." Dumbledore told them.

"Voldemort id nowhere?" Harry asked.

"Nowhere to be seen." Dumbledore said with a small smile. "Now come, we should get some rest."

"But shouldn't one of us stay up? What If Voldemort shows up?" Klaus asked.

"I'll stay up." Harry said.

"OK, then." Dumbledore said. "Are you sure?" Harry nodded. "Good, now everyone can just find somewhere…" Everyone began moving around. Eventually, everyone was sitting somewhere on the floor. Harry said goodnight, and sat down outside the doorway, leaving the door a crack open.

After what seemed to have been two hours, all Harry could hear was snoring. And the sounds of people moving slightly as they slept. Harry was getting tiered. He began to drift to sleep…

"_Has sa sieth, assa shi ethia…" _Harry sat up fast, breathing deeply. The sound of a Parclemouth rung in his ears. He stood up and looked around him, looking for Voldemort. But why would Voldemort say, 'Come out of hiding, we want to save Sunny'? Suddenly he heard the hissing sound again. "_Ess isthy, shi sha ha, assi ay…" _Or, 'Do not be in fear, for in spite, you may win.' _"Has issi, sha heis iway sa hi…" _Or, 'But tarry not, for we will search and kill.' Harry, now breathing a little to fast, realized where the sound was coming from. From inside the hut. _Crud! Voldemort got passed me! _Harry thought. He pulled out his wand, and pushed the door open. Harry almost said the killing curse, but realized that Voldemort was not there. Everyone was still asleep. He looked around, confused. Then it started again, "_Has isay, isethea sahi has iea…" _Or, 'Your time will come, sooner than you think'. _"I sayhasiia, ess kasahea." _Or, 'We will kill you, Voldemort.' Harry followed the sound. He inched closer and lowered the lighted tip of his wand so he could see whom it was speaking. Harry's heart began thumping horribly fast.

It was Snape.

Harry backed away. His heart was racing and breathing was fast. He just kept backing away, his hands shaking and his legs trembling. He suddenly tripped over someone and landed with a loud thud onto the floor. Hermione, who he had tripped over, woke up. Harry continued to back away until he hit the wall. Everyone else woke up too from the noise of Harry falling.

"Harry? Are you OK?" Hermione asked, looking worried as she stared at Harry. Harry stared at Snape, and did not look away.

"S- s- s- Snape- he is- is- is a…" Harry staggered.

"Is a what?" Snape asked coldly, but Harry heard the bit of nervousness in his voice.

"Is- is a Parclemouth." Harry finished. There was a series of gasps. Everyone looked at Snape. He had gone very pale in the face.

_A/N: _Bum, bum, bum… Is Snape really the Parclemouth? Where is Voldemort? All in the next chapter…


	19. Chapter 18 The Count

Chapter 18

_A/N: _Thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm trying to get as many chapters up, but expect less, I went back to school a couple of days ago. I'm not particularly fond of school. The again, who is?

"Well, see- uh… there is a reasonable explanation… err…" Snape nervously, standing up. Everyone was staring at him. His mouth began moving, but no words escaped his mouth. He inhaled deeply. "Well, actually… there is no good explanation, but I still- um…" Ron's mouth hung open. He, Ron, shut his mouth and cleared his throat. "I- um…" Snape sputtered. "You see, I, well, I'maparclemouhtandIdidn'twanttotellanyonesothatIdidn'tgetridiculedoranything." Snape blended his words together in a long, fast mumble.

"What?" Dumbledore asked. He stood, and so did Harry, who was still speechless, with his heart beating painfully fast now. Snape put a look on his face like he was in pain.

"I said- that… that I'm a Parclemouth and I didn't want to tell anyone so that I didn't get ridiculed or anything." Snape said. He exhaled deeply and sadly. "I thought that- that if people knew that I was a…" He paused and whispered, "A Parclemouth…" He paused again. "That I would be considered-" He seemed to be unable to continue.

"You thought you would be considered evil." Harry said for him, speaking for the first time in several minutes. Snape nodded.

"I see…" Dumbledore said, looking shocked. No one else could talk; the impact of the shock had stunned them. "Well, this is shocking." He said.

"Most defiantly." Hermione agreed.

"Not to mention severely uncomfortable." Snape added.

"So, you're a Parclemouth?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Snape said painfully. "_Has is sie, is esieth." _He added brutally. It meant, 'And stop saying the word 'Parclemouth!" Harry would've chuckled, but figured it was not the best time. "I didn't tell Voldemort, either. He always thought that I was helpful without being too much like him. Nasty thing, really, he was." Snape explained. Suddenly, his face turned even paler, and his eyes got wide. "Voldemort." He whispered.

"Yes, yes, that is who we are talking about-" Dumbledore began, but he was cut of by Snape yelled.

"No really, VOLDEMORT!" He pointed at the door. Everyone whipped around. Harry's scar seared with pain. Voldemort and Wormtail were standing in the doorway.

"Thought you would hide from me, eh?" Voldemort laughed. "I can hear a Parclemouth from a mile a way!"

"Yes, yes, a mile! A mile!" Wormtail repeated nervously. Harry sighed loudly.

"Oh my…" Violet whispered with wide eyes. Ron looked like he was about to faint, he was as white as a ghost.

"Ah, the whole crew is here…" Voldemort said. Dumbledore watched as Voldemort moved swiftly across the room. He stopped first in front of Violet, who looked nervously at him. He laughed coldly. "Violet Baudelaire. I have heard- so much about you." He hissed, and then snaked over to Klaus, who looked a little more confident than his sister. "And your brother, Klaus, of course. Oh, but where is the little one? Bunny, is it?"

"It is Sunny." Harry hissed coolly.

"And Harry Potter. The boy who lived." Voldemort lifted his head, and stood right in front of Harry. He scrunched up his nose. "The only person ever to survive the killing curse… brings back good times, doesn't it?"

"No." Harry forced his scar burning. He didn't know why he wasn't doing anything to hurt Voldemort.

"Sir, we have g- g- g- guests." Wormtail whispered. Voldemort swiped around.

"Move over!" Yelled a truly horrible voice, and then a person stepped through the doorway, swiping Wormtail out of the way. Violet and Klaus suddenly shook with fear. Just looking at the two terrible people in the doorway sent a chill up Harry's spine. He recognized one person as Esme' Squalor, the horrible women who had kidnapped Sunny. Harry knew it was she, because she looked just as the Baudelaire's had described her. She was tall and thin, wearing a pink dress, covered by a long, fuzzy pink and purple jacket. She was wearing silhouette heels, made from real silhouette knifes, so that she toppled and wriggled as she walked in to the room. The shoes dug into the ground until she stepped on the rock floor, where the heels then made loud clicking noises. Up at her face though, she was not wearing anything over her face. She was wearing bright red lipstick, and her green eyes glistened just as horribly as the person's standing next to her. Next to her, was a tall thin, balding man, who had long legs. He was wearing a pair of striped, silky pants, and a pair of small black shoes. He was wearing a fancy top, and his face was horrible. His eyes were shining like the moon outside, and his beak-like nose was raised high. A dreadful smile crossed his face from ear to ear, showing his yellow teeth. Harry looked at his left ankle. Sitting on it, was none other than the tattoo of an eye.

"Count Olaf." Harry, Violet, and Klaus whispered together in fear. Olaf chuckled.

"Yes, in the flesh, in person, the star of the show is here." He said, taking a bow. Wow, he was as annoying as the Baudelaire's had described him, too. Harry and the others backed away from Voldemort, Wormtail, Esme', and Count Olaf.

"And now," Voldemort and Olaf said together, "I think we have a little unfinished business to attend to."

_A/N: _Sorry this was kind of short. Sorry I have not written in a while. Please forgive. R&R, and I'll see what I can do for this story over the weekend…

By the way, let us take a brief moment of silence for Drake Bell (if you know who he is!) who was recently in a horrible car crash (I'm not lying!) and broke his jaw……………… OK. That was good. Well, at least he will be OK! Poor Drake! Bye, bye.


	20. Chapter 19 Friends, Enimes, and Death

Chapter 19

_A/N: _ Well, I'm kind of running out of authors notes, so I'll just say that this chapter is kind of funny (maybe), and that there is more of the orphans (a little). (And some other people…)

"What do you mean, 'some unfinished business'?" Ron asked nervously. Voldemort and Olaf laughed wickedly. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Snape and Dumbledore pulled out their wands while Klaus and Violet were whispering furiously to each other. Harry wished he could've heard what they were saying.

"Esme', will you do the honors?" Olaf asked.

"Why, of course, darling." Esme' hissed. Her arm stretched a great distance, like she had done when capturing Sunny, and reached for their wands.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Harry yelled, pointing it at her. Surprisingly enough, the spell bounced backward over of her and practically hit Hermione. Harry was about to shove his wand away, but Esme' snatched all the wands from their hands, and then shoved them deep into her coat pocket.

"Are deep pockets 'in' now?" Olaf asked, smiling his greedy smile.

"Why, yes, they are." Esme' said. She also smiled horribly.

"Wormtail, is the child tied up?" Voldemort asked, turning to Wormtail with a smirk. Wormtail nodded slowly. "Then come, let's get these blasted kids- and adults- to where they belong." Voldemort walked forward. Harry got back as close to the wall as he could. Voldemort grabbed Violet and Klaus, and they struggled in his arms as he dragged them out. Wormtail slunk forward and grabbed Dumbledore and Ron, and quickly followed Voldemort out the door. Esme' hurried forward- as fast as she could, anyway, as she wobbled- and grabbed Snape and Hermione. Harry and Olaf were the only two left in the room. In one long stride, Olaf stepped in front of him.

"I hear you have a fortune of your own." He said, smiling horribly.

"Maybe." Harry said, glaring up at Olaf.

"Hehehe… we'll have to come over an agreement, then." He said. He gripped Harry's arm, and led him out the door.

Esme', Voldemort and Wormtail were finishing up tying the others up around an extremely tall (Possibly 25 feet high) stone that stuck out of the ground. Harry gasped when he realized why Violet was sobbing. All the way at the top of the rock, dangling by a single rope was Sunny Baudelaire.

"LET ME GO!" Harry yelled, struggling to pull free of Olaf greasy grip. Harry flung his leg backward, only to hit Olaf in a very delicate area. He let go of Harry and doubled over in severe pain. Harry got about two steps away when Voldemort grabbed him. Pain ran through Harry's body, and Voldemort tied him up to the stone.

"Violet!" Harry whispered as Voldemort scrambled over to Olaf, whom was still in pain. Violet looked over at him. "Is there anyway, ANYWAY we can get out of these ropes?" Harry asked desperately.

"No, I'm sorry!" Violet whispered. "The only thing that could get us out of this would be a miracle." She told him. And at that moment, either a miracle or a horrible thing happened. With a loud snap, someone appeared in front of the group. He or she was wearing a hood.

"_Reducto!"_ They yelled, and the ropes broke.

"Who are YOU?" Esme' hissed.

"I am Draco Malfoy." Said the person. Harry groaned when the hood was pulled back to show the one and only, Malfoy.

"Draco?" Voldemort hissed madly. "What in the bloody world are you doing here?"

"Saving some people." He said casually. Harry looked blankly at Malfoy. Then most suddenly, Bellitrax appeared.

"I thought you said you tied them up!" She cried.

"We did, the Draco appeared!" Olaf managed to say.

"What happened to you?" Bellitrax asked, looking at Voldemort. Harry and the other began to slink away to get Sunny.

"I got kicked." He said quietly. "By that Potter kid." He said. He finally stood back up.

"HEY!" Esme' yelled, looking at Harry. Harry was in the process of getting Sunny down. Harry was on Hermione's shoulders, who was on Ron's, who was on Violet's, who was on Dumbledore's, who's on a struggling Snape, who was trying to balance them all. Klaus was waiting patiently in case Harry dropped Sunny, so that he could catch her. Esme' growled and lunged at Snape, who groaned. She rammed into him, and he went flying, which also sent Dumbledore, Violet, Ron and Hermione flying. Harry seemed to pause for a second with no one under him before tumbling to the ground with Sunny in his arms. He landed with a dull thud on top of Hermione.

"Sorry." He said, standing up. Hermione nodded. Esme' and Olaf were glaring, and Bellitrax, Voldemort and Wormtail had their wands out. "Crap!" Harry said. He set Sunny down as Malfoy make a force field that hid them. They were suddenly invisible.

"Where did they go?" Esme' asked.

"I don't know!" Olaf cried.

"How did Malfoy do that?" Bellitrax whined. Harry, who could see everyone around him, watched as Malfoy pointed his wand at Esme' until the wands slid from her pocket.

"HEY!" She screamed. Malfoy gripped the wands when they flew to him, and handed each one to the right owner. The shield suddenly vanished.

"There they are!" Olaf yelled. He ran toward the Baudelaire's.

"Watch out!" Harry told them.

"Don't worry, we have a plan." Violet said. When Olaf was standing in front of her, she yelled, "THANK YOU, HARRY!" And kicked up as hard as she could. This time, Olaf fell backward, grimacing. Harry chuckled. "Come on!" Violet yelled, head toward Voldemort.

"_Crutio!" _Voldemort yelled. Harry blocked it and looked at Voldemort in the eye.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Harry yelled, forgetting about the shield they had on. Every blast that everyone was throwing was just bouncing back at the. Harry saw the source. The tip of Voldemort's wand was glowing just a tiny bit, so small, that Harry could barley see it. That was when something happened, something to give him a chance to destroy the shield.

"Now Sunny!" Violet yelled. Sunny's four sharp teeth suddenly dug into Voldemort's ankle.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Voldemort yelled, turning around and trying to remove the baby from him. His wand fell to the ground. Violet grabbed Voldemort's arms and tied them, and Klaus grabbed his ankles and tied them. Sunny detached herself, and Voldemort tumbled backward. Quickly, Violet and Klaus tied Voldemort's arms and ankles together.

"Never underestimate muggles!" Violet yelled. Harry pointed his wand quickly at Voldemort's, and destroyed the small light. Wormtail was suddenly hit, and knocked down unconscious. Somehow, Voldemort got to his wand and made everyone fall to the ground. Suddenly, everyone molded into a large cycle of pointing. Voldemort's wand was pointed at Harry; Harry's wand was pointed at Voldemort. Bellitrax's wand was pointed at Harry, Snape and Malfoy were pointing at Bellitrax, A waking up Wormtail had his pointing at Snape and Malfoy, and Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore were all pointing at Wormtail. Violet, Klaus and Sunny were holding Esme' down, and Olaf was till laying painfully on the ground. There was a moment of silence, followed by a series of "_Avada Kedervra!" _and some screams. Harry wished he could've seen who, and how many people, had screamed, but his whole world went black around him. He was worried for a brief moment that he had been hit, but quickly either blacked out or died.

_A/N: _Dun, dun, dun duuuuunnn… is Harry dead? Who else died? DID anyone else actually die? OH-NO! R&R, no flames, and you'll see in the next chapter…


	21. Chapter 20 Important News for Harry

Chapter 20

_A/N: _This story has not ended. There is still more to it… Hehe, you'll have to read to find out what I'm talking about. Anyway, thank you to Prongsthewhitehart, for the words encouragement, that really helped me. And yes, I did realize that I had messed a few things up in some of the chapters. I suppose it happens when the simple mode isn't working when you go to edit/preview a document. I'll just have to re-read before I move it to the website. Also, thanks to Mrs.Ginny Weasley-Potter, for all the reviews. Anyway, on with the story!

Harry sat bolt upright, breathing deeply. It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting in the room. He looked around, not having a clue where he was. But, before he thoroly examined the room, looked at himself. He seemed to be alive… just to be sure, he pulled up his sleeve and pinched himself as hard as he possibly could. Well, he was deffinately alive, otherwise he probably wouldn't of wanted to scream out in pain. He turned so that his legs hund down of the old couch that he had been sitting on. He looked around. The couch Harry had been laying on was a threadbare sofa- of which Harry recognized, as there had been a threadbare chair at the Weasley's- and an old armchair sat across from him. All it was, was a tiny sitting room. Seperating the chair and the couch was a rickety old oak table, which upon it sat a tray, two small glasses, and a small bottle labeled "ANTIDOTE". The walls were covered in books. No doors (except for the main door that led you in and outside.), and only one window. Most of the books on the wall, Harry noticed, had covers made from brown or black leather. Harry stood slowly, examining each book and bookcase as he walked sround the room. The only light was coming from a candle-filled lamp that was hanging quietly from the cealing. Harry made his way to the window and peered out. It was dark outside. But he could tell that he was no longer at the graveyard. There was one or two other houses around (neither looking inhabited) and a cobblestone path lay on the ground. A little farther out, Harry could see a field, some water, and a single sign reading "Spinner's End".

"Where am I?" Harry asked himself. He walked over and sat back down on the couch. He was very confused. But suddenly, he heard chattering from behind a bookcase. They were just loud enough to hear, and they were appearently getting closer to him with every word.

"Do you think he's woken up yet?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but we have to go check. At least to see if the antibiotic is working." Said Ron. Their was a pause where Harry could only hear footsteps.

_Crrrreeeeeeeeeeeaak!_

The bookcase was pushed aside. Harry first got hit with the strong smell of tea, muffins and warm rolls, the realized that it must have been the kitchen behind the bookcase. Hermione and Ron were standing in the doorway, and when they saw Harry awake, ran over and sat next to him.

"What happened?" He asked them.

"Oh, Harry! We thought that you would be dead!" Hermione cried and hugged him deeply.

"Somehow, don't ask me how, you got _half _hit be Bellitrax's killing curse. We were afraid that we couldn't help you." Ron said.

"I guess the antibiotic worked, then." Hermione said gleefully.

"Was anyone else hurt?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ron looked at him.

"Snape was hit. We're not sure if he was hit all the way- you see, when everyone started shouting killing curses, they all collided in the center of the group, and little, half killing curses flew everywhere. So, Snape got hit by one of them. We don't know if he'll survive." Hermione stated. "You know, this is Snape's house."

"WHAT?" Harry yelled. Although, it did explain why all the doors were hidden and the room was so blasted dark.

"No one else got hit, luckly." Ron said. "But as soon as we got here, we got a hold of Lupin and them. Lupin, Tonks, and Moody are in the kitchen. We should really go tell them that you woke up." Harry nodded and Hermione and Ron stood and walked into the kitchen, reappearing moments later with Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Alastor 'Mad- Eye' Moody.

"Harry," Lupin said, walking over, "Good, you're OK. We thought we were going to lose you."

"Ah, but we knew you'd get through it." Moody said with a weird grin.

"Hi. Where are the Baudelaire's?" Harry asked.

"Treatment. So, they're in the second bedroom upstairs. They got a little hurt from that Esme' woman's shoes." Tonks said.

"But they're OK, right?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Said Hermione. Dumbledore suddenly walked in.

"Good, Harry, you're awake. May I have a moment alone?" Dumbledore asked. The group nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Dumbledore sat next Harry.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Well, I Have some bad news, some OK news, some good news, some really, really good news, and some great news." He said with a smile.

"Start with the bad." Harry sighed. Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, the bad news is that Olaf and Esme' escaped our clutches." Dumbledore said. Harry growled to himself. "Somehow they managed to run away as the killing curses were flying." He added.

"OK. That is bad. What is the OK news?"

"The OK news is that Snape has a 50/50 chance of living. We're not sure yet, but he is doing better than he was an hour or so ago."

"Well, I suppose that could be good or bad, depending on his state." Harry said, but thought to himself, _It'll be good if he dies, but bad if he lives…_"What about the good news?"

"Two parts to that. One: the Baudelaire's are going to be fine and make a full recovery."

"Great!" Harry said, cheering up a little. "And part two?"

"Part two: there are fresh-baked muffins in the kitchen!" Dumbledore smiled as Harry laughed. "Now, the really, really good news is that the potion that Snape made is complete, and Cedric and Sirius will be back in one week."

"YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!" Harry cried. He jumped up, did a small dance then quickly sat back down when the Headmaster stopped laughing. "I thought that that would be the great news. Since it isn't what is the great news? How can it be better than what you just told me?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Well, the great news is even better because this is what it is: As the killing curses rounded about, hitting a few people, there is one person on the dark side that was hit. Well, actually two did, including Bellitrax, but the one I am about to tell you will send you flying." He said.

"WHO WAS IT?" Harry yelled, almost flying off the couch then and there.

"Voldemort is dead, Harry."

_A/N: _WOOOOW! Could it be true? Finally, Voldie is dead? Well, it'll all be in the next chapter. You just got to R&R! NO FLAMES! Wow, this is sure getting good…


	22. Chapter 21 Not Breathing

Chapter 21

_A/N: _Happy Harry Potter days to all! I love how I am getting so many reviews, so I will yell: "FLUBBER!" Yes, I know that came from nowhere, but I am a mostly humorous/romance person. Thanks again, and on with the story!

Harry's heart was beating so fast, he thought for a moment that it had broken free of his chest and landed with a plop on the floor. Luckily, it hadn't.

"What?" Harry asked, shocked by the sudden 'Voldemort is dead' sentence. "Can you repeat what you said, sir?"

"I said, 'Voldemort is dead, Harry.' And it is all thanks to you." Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Me? What did I do?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Well, you killed him."

"How did I do that?" Harry asked. He knew he was being stupid, in fact, he probably knew how he had killed Voldemort.

"Well, your bolt was the only bolt that didn't collide in the middle, and it hit Voldemort full on." Dumbledore explained to an understanding Harry.

"Does anyone else know yet?" Harry asked.

"Not yet, but I plan on telling them as soon as everyone gets something to eat." Dumbledore answered. He stood up.

"OK, good. I'm starving." Harry said with a smile, then stood and followed Professor Dumbledore into the kitchen.

As the bookcase closed behind him, Harry looked around. Of course, it was a damp, dark, old kitchen, but at least the walls weren't covered in books. There were to windows, a large oak table, and a fire, a stove, and several large cauldrons. Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Hermione and Ron were seated around the table, Ron being the one who was stuffing 2 muffins in his mouth at a time. Each person had a plate, and there were two empty seats, and each person also had a cup of steaming tea. Harry sat next to Ron, and Dumbledore sat between Harry and Lupin. Harry reached out and snatched a muffin of the plate before Ron devoured them all. He bit into it. The muffin was soft, already buttered, and apparently the one he got was blueberry. Warmth ran down his throat with the blueberry muffin, and the empty pit he called a stomach finally had something fall into it. He set his muffin down on his plate and picked up his tea, sipping it slightly. He sighed happily.

"Good muffins? I made 'em myself." Tonks said. Ron suddenly stopped chewing. "What?" She asked.

"You made these?" Ron asked, staring at Tonks.

"Yes, I did! Is there something wrong with that?" She asked coldly.

"No, I'm just afraid that you might have accidentally knocked over a bottle of frogs legs, so that they landed in the doe." Ron answered, letting the remaining muffin slide from his mouth and back onto his plate. The table laughed, with the exception of Tonks, who crossed her arms and turned away.

"Don't worry, Tonks, I like your muffins." Harry said with a smile.

"Me too." Agreed Dumbledore and Lupin.

"You do?" Tonks asked, turning back toward the table.

"Of course." Harry, Dumbledore and Lupin said as one. Tonks smiled.

They all sat for no more or less than an hour when Dumbledore finally decided it was time to tell everyone that Voldemort was dead, thanks to Harry. Dumbledore stood, and the laughter and chattering stopped.

"I have a very, very, very, very, very, very great announcement." He said. Everyone blinked at him. "Everyone, Mr. Harry James Potter had finally done what he has been trying to do for the last seven years. Harry has murdered Lord Voldemort." There were a few winces, then silence. Everyone's eyes, except for Dumbledore and Harry's, were wide with excitement. Dumbledore's eyes, thought, were twinkling so heavily, Harry thought that his eyes were to stars instead of eyeballs. Another moment passed.

"Really? OH, MY, GOD!" Hermione yelled, standing up, everyone doing the same. Everyone was standing, cheering, yelling, hugging everyone else, but mostly hugging Harry. Hermione and Tonks kissed him on the cheek. That was when everything got silent, as the Baudelaire's walked in. There was a pause, until Violet ran over and hugged Harry.

"Violet, Voldemort is dead." Harry whispered in her ear. Bad choice. As soon as she heard him say that, she screamed happily, right into his ear. Everyone continued with his or her ranting and chattering and happiness, although Harry thought that he might have become deaf in his right ear.

"Harry. Harry!" Someone called. Harry turned to see Tonks. She was holding a tray with a small plate of muffins on it, and a glass of tea. "Could you be a dear, and take this up to Snape's bedroom, in case he wakes up?" She asked.

"Sure!" Harry yelled back, and Tonks handed him the tray.

"Thank you, you're so helpful! Go up the stairs, first door on the left!" She yelled to him, and walked off. Harry walked over to the staircase in the kitchen and began to walk up.

The stairs twisted and turned for a short distance, until Harry hit flat floorboards again. He could still hear the cheering from downstairs, but it had grown faint. He took a few steps forward, and turned to the first door on the left. He silently set his hand down on the knob and twisted it clockwise until the door creaked open.

He silently walked in, being careful not to drop the large tray. Snape was lying on a single bed. Harry walked over and set the tray down on the bedside table. Snape also had two small glasses and a bottle labeled: 'ANTIDOTE'. Except that his bottle was much larger. Harry was careful not to knock it off the bedside table. Harry turned toward Snape. Snape didn't really look like he was breathing. _It's probably nothing. Maybe he is just not breathing deeply. _Harry thought and turned away with a small snort. He made his way to the door. But suddenly thought with his hand set on the doorknob, _What if he isn't breathing though? _Harry sighed and removed his hand from the knob, turning back around. He walked back to Snape's side. He should at least check, just to be sure. He grabbed Snape's wrist, lifted it, and set his index and middle finger down to find his pulse. Harry furrowed his eyebrows. He could find no pulse. Worrying a little more, he set down Snape's hand, and then moved his two fingers onto Snape's neck. After a good search, there was still no pulse. Harry was very worried now. Breathing deeply, and panicking bad, he removed his hand and set his ear down onto Snape's chest.

"CRAP!" Harry yelled out. Snape wasn't breathing. Harry picked his head up, and began desperately looking around. What was he supposed to do? He was panicking so bad that his hands began to shake. How long could've Snape not been breathing? Was he OK? Could Harry save him? He had no time to determine the answers, so he flung himself from the room and down the stairs.

"HELP! HELP!" Harry yelled as he ran back into the kitchen. Everyone turned to look at him. "Snape isn't breathing!" He yelled. Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, and Moody exchanged looks of worry, then practically flew forward and raced up the stairs, Harry right behind them. Hermione, Ron and the Baudelaire's ran after them.

The adults ran into the room. They were checking Snape from head to toe for a sign of a pulse, or a breath, but nothing. They began panicking.

"I learned something in muggle relations, called CPR." Hermione said quickly, pushing passed the adults. Hermione set her hands down on Snape's chest and pushed down hard. She did it again. Again. Again. Again. Nothing was working! "Sometimes, you have to do-"

"Mouth to mouth ressesitation (_A/N: _I don't know how to spell it, sorry.)!" Lupin yelled unexpectedly. "What? I took muggle relations, too!" He said. Moody tried Hermione's 'CPR' again, but it wasn't working. Tonks looked around worriedly.

"GET OUT!" She yelled suddenly, tears staring to spill down her cheeks. She pushed the kids- Harry, Hermione, Ron, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny- out of the room and slammed the door in their face.

_A/N: _What in the world? Why did Tonks do that? Why was she crying? Will Snape live? R&R, and it'll be in the next chapter…


	23. Chapter 22 Behind the Closed Door

Chapter 22

_A/N: _So… hope you like, thanks for all the reviews! ON! With the story, I mean.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and the Baudelaire's sat patiently on the floor just outside the door to where Snape was. It had been at least 20 minutes since Tonks had slammed the door in their faces, and worry and panic was beginning to overcome them; or at the least, overcoming Harry. His mind was buzzing madly as he listened to the sounds passed the door. The sounds of feet pitter-pattering across the floor, pause, then the sound of walking again, followed by another pause… _AHHH! _Harry thought madly, trying to overthrow the urge to blast the door open. _What is taking so long? Is Snape OK? What are they doing in there?_ Harry groaned a little, already annoyed by the fact that Tonks had slammed the door in his face, but even more annoyed now that his mind would not shut up.

"Harry, don't worry." Violet said quietly, looking over at him.

"What? I'm not worrying." Harry retorted. He looked away from the door. Violet leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He smiled a little, then looked back up at the door. There had been silence for 20 seconds. He and Hermione exchanged worried looks; silence hadn't lasted that long. 30 seconds. 40 seconds. One minute had passed. Harry stood up, and took one step toward the door. Harry jumped backward.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed two different people. Tonks flew out of the room. Her hands were shaking, and her mouth was closed tightly. She was sobbing, her eyes wide, and she shoved her over her face, and she turned away from the shocked group of kids and leaned her head against the wall.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked loudly. Tonks let out a small squeal. Harry slowly peered into the room. Dumbledore looked like he was pressing back a laugh, Lupin had his hands over his mouth, and Moody was cackling loudly. Harry was surprised to also see Snape, sitting up in his bed, mouth hanging open, and eyes wide. Not to mention he was as white as a ghost, and his hands were shaking too. Harry turned back out to Tonks.

"What happened, Tonks?" He asked her. She turned slowly to him. She had stopped sobbed, and she slowly opened her mouth to explain.

_Flashback…_

Tonks slammed the door in their faces regretfully. She hated doing that, but she had to go to drastic measures, and didn't want the kids to think she had gone crazy. Although, she was sobbing and had slammed the door in their faces, so they probably thought she was crazy, anyway. She stumbled over passed Lupin, and spoke quietly, only to him:

"Remus, I must."

"WHAT?" He yelled back at her, but yet still in a whisper.

"Remus, I am the only lady here, it would just be wrong if you did it." She cried out quietly.

"You took MR?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? I don't-" He stopped and looked at her.

"I do not like Snape, but I must." She said simply. Remus Lupin nodded, and slowly took a step back. Regretfully, Tonks stepped up to Snape's side and leaned over him. She inhaled deeply, rolled her eyes at herself, and did what she had to do.

She leaned down, taking in more air, and silently opened Snape's mouth unhappily. She bent forward until her lips touched his. She held his nose, and began the process of mouth-to-mouth ressesitation (A/N: still don't know how to spell it.).

She continued lifting and leaning her head down for about twenty minutes, crying the whole time (she hated Snape and didn't know why she even offered to do this, but sadly, she new that Snape was a very important person for Dumbledore to have around) Moody, Lupin and Dumbledore pacing around her to get a better look. Moody was cackling quietly the whole time. Suddenly, Snape's mouth closed, and his eyes opened. She stared down at him, and him up at her in shock, not realizing until 10 seconds later that Tonks lips still sat quietly on Snape's. Her head snapped up, and Snape sat blot upright, both screaming at the top of their lungs.

_Flashback over…_

Behind Harry, Ron had both hands pressed tightly over his mouth, trying not to laugh. Hermione was speechless, and the Baudelaire's were also suppressing back laughter.

"Oh, my." Harry exclaimed. He lowered his head, laughing to himself.

"I know." Tonks said, spitting onto the floor for about the seventh time through her story, then leaned her head back against the wall. Harry slowly peered back into the room. Moody was still cackling on, and Lupin and Dumbledore were still trying not to laugh. And Snape, still in utter shock, had not moved an inch since Harry last looked at him. He only let one word escape his mouth: "Awkward…"

Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud.

_A/N: _This chapter wasn't really great, I know. But I had to put it in so everyone could understand way Tonks was crying. Anyway, there will be more (better stuff) in the chapters to come if you R&R…


	24. Chapter 23 Sirius Black & Cedric Diggory

Chapter 23

_A/N: _Yes, I finally have an actual a/n today! Well, this story is close to ending, and so I must ask an important question to all my reviews. I am preparing for a new story after this one; I just do not know what to write about. I have ideas buzzing around in my head though, so I should have something soon. R&R!

It was the end of the week. Harry and the others had finally returned back to Hogwarts, and were back to there normal classes. Harry stared blankly out the window in his potions class. He was waiting, watching, hoping that Sirius and Cedric would be walking toward Hogwarts. Although, it was true that they weren't supposed to show up until 6:00; it was only 2:00. But, Harry had to just be watching, in case they came early. Harry didn't even realize his name was being called.

"MR. POTTER!" Snape yelled, almost right into Harry's ear. Harry turned around to Snape.

"Yes, Professor?" He asked.

"Could you tell the class the answer?" He asked coolly.

"To what?"

"What shape do you have to chop the roots into when you're using them in the Sleeping Draught?"

"Um…" Harry thought, looking at his Potions Professor. "Small squares."

"WRO- I mean, err… right." He said. He raised his eyebrow to Harry, and then turned around, talking to the class again. _Wow, _Harry thought, _I actually got something right! _Without his scar burning, he could think so much clearer. Harry still couldn't get over the fact that Voldemort was dead. It was so great- and so was the fact the Sirius and Cedric were walking up to Hogwarts four hours early!

"I got to go!" Harry yelled, and without warning, stood up and ran out the door. Snape came running after him.

"Mr. Potter, you can't just leave in the middle of classes! Detent-" Snape stopped dead to see Harry hugging Sirius Black, who had been let in by Dumbledore. Snape slowly strode over. Harry turned to talk to Cedric, and Snape and Sirius looked at each other.

"Snape." Sirius said.

"Black." Snape said back. With a moments pause, Sirius said:

"Thanks."

"For what?" Snape asked.

"For bringing me and Cedric back to life. It's not everyday your mortal enemy decides to bring you back from the dead."

"Err… you're welcome, then."

"By the way, Snape, I wanted to apologize for all those years of torture." Sirius looked at his feet. Harry, Dumbledore and Cedric looked at Snape, waiting to hear what he said. Snape paused, not making any sudden movements. Snape looked at Sirius, and whispered.

"Apology accepted." He said. Harry smiled at Snape, until he added coldly, "But I still don't like you."

"Professor Dumbledore, can I go get the Baudelaire's? You know, so they can meet Sirius and Cedric?" Harry asked, looking over at Dumbledore. He nodded with a wink. So Harry turned round, then headed up the steps and towards the Divination classroom.

"What do you see in the cup?" Trelawny was saying as Harry pushed the door open and walked in.

"Excuse me, Professor Trelawny?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, yes Harry dear?" She asked, turning to him with shaky hands.

"I need the Baudelaire's." He said to her.

"Yes, yes, of course. You are excused, Baudelaire's." Violet, Klaus and Sunny got up from there seats and followed Harry out of the class.

"What is it, Harry?" Violet asked.

"I want you three…" He said, pausing. They walked back into the hall before the great hall, Sirius and Cedric still there. "To meet Sirius Black, my godfather, and Cedric Diggory, my friend." Violet smiled, and walked over to Sirius.

"Hello, I'm Violet, and this is my brother Klaus, and my sister, Sunny." Violet said, shaking Sirius's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny." Sirius answered.

"I'm Cedric." Cedric piped in.

"Nice to meet you, Cedric." Violet said, also shaking his hand.

"By the way, Harry," Dumbledore said, walking over to Harry. "We caught Peter Pettigrew. Sirius is free."

"Really?" Harry said, smiling.

"Really." Said Dumbledore.

"Right, Harry, you can come live with me now, at Grimmauld Place." Sirius said.

"YEEEESSSSSSSSS!" Harry cried, jumping in the air. Happiness overflowed him.

"And then, what about the Horcruxes?" Harry asked, thinking about the previous year, when Dumbledore had shown Harry what Horcruxes were.

"Taken care of, me and Sirius have found two more, which only means there is a couple left, and I'm sure Sirius will help me find the rest." Dumbledore said with an even bigger smile.

"Cool." Harry said.

"I'll help look for the rest with you." Cedric said. Dumbledore nodded.

For Harry, the year was almost over. There wasn't much left for him to do. Voldemort was dead, Sirius was alive and free, Cedric was alive, and Wormtail was where he should be. Bellitrax was either dead or in Azkaban, and he had all his friends. He smiled his brightest smile.

_A/N: _Taadaa! Only one chapter left! And then it will be over. WAAA! Wait, or will it be over then? Maybe I'll put a sequel into mind… R&R!


	25. Chapter 24 Saying Goodbye Isn't Easy

Chapter 24

_A/N: _Aww… last chapter. I'm not going to tell you if the ending is happy or sad, you'll have to read to find out… By the way, anyone who likes my writing and knows about the T.V. show House, M.D., then you should read my story that I'm making there: Secrets of a Newcomer. R&R!

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Violet, Klaus and Sunny sat at the house table, on their last day at Hogwarts. Harry was sad to be leaving, but knew he could finally do what he wanted to do. Mostly he would try to become an Arour, but he had some plans to go and visit Godric's Hollow over the summer, for old memories. Harry could tell that Hermione and Ron didn't want to leave either, but they had plans for future live too. Harry didn't know what they planned on doing, but he knew it would be good. Dumbledore stood up, and Harry's attention focused on him.

"Well, another year is gone." He said to the school. Malfoy was sitting over at the Slytherin table, and Dumbledore smiled to him. "Our seventh years will be going off to bigger and better places…"

"Nothing and nowhere is better than Hogwarts." Harry said to himself.

"And they'll go on ahead to jobs, and helpfulness…"

"I think I've already helped quite a bit." Harry said, again to himself.

"And I think that everyone here agrees that we should recognize some people." Dumbledore said. Harry blinked. "First and foremost, to Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire, the only muggles to ever enter and learn at Hogwarts and helped in the defeat of Voldemort." The Baudelaire's looked at each other in astonishment, and then Harry, Hermione and Ron forced them to stand up. Everybody clapped, and some whistled (mostly Seamus).

"Good job." Harry said to them with a smile. They sat down again and the hall was silent.

"Next, Ms. Hermione Granger, for helping in the defeat of Voldemort, and yet still keeping her grades as high as they can go." Dumbledore laughed. Hermione stood up and blushed, as a few people laughed, but still clapped. After Hermione had stood, Dumbledore continued, "Next for Mr. Ronald Weasley, for also helping in the defeat of Voldemort, and being able to make a joke out of it all." Dumbledore laughed again. Ron's ears turned red, but Harry forced him to stand anyway, and most to Ron's surprised, he got a very loud applause.

"Ron, you made this all a joke?" Harry asked, still laughing.

"No!" Ron said as he said. "I made _most _of it a joke." Harry had gotten over his fit of laughter until that was said.

"Next, now yes, this person is not a student, but still… to Mr. Severus Snape, for helping in the defeat of Voldemort, and also has brought Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Sirius Black back to life." No one moved for a moment, not even Snape. He looked around then pointed to himself with a weird look, looking at Dumbledore. "Yes, you!" Dumbledore said. Slowly and unsurely Snape stood. A loud applause outburst, shocking Snape, whom had never gotten applause before. "And last, but no least at ALL… Mr. Harry Potter. Every year he has done something to help the wizarding world and this school, including saving the Sorcerers Stone, destroying Riddle in second year, freeing an innocent man, and destroying the Dark Lord Voldemort. He has also won his table the House cup." Harry stood up, and so did everyone else, clapping and cheering for him. Harry looked around and could swear he saw people crying with joy. People were walking over and patting him on the back, and hugging him. Joy ran through everyone that night. Heck, maybe even through Snape.

Sadly, they had to leave the next morning. The train sat silently in the station as everyone packed their bags and met in their common rooms for final goodbyes, and others waited until they were out in the station. Dumbledore pulled Harry, Hermione, and Ron away from the common room, saying it was important. Confused, the trio walked down to Dumbledore's office. The Baudelaire's were there, each carrying one, and only one, bag.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, looking at the sad look on Violet's face.

"Harry, in order for the Baudelaire's to continue their search… well-" Dumbledore said, but had to stop.

"Professor, can't they-" Hermione began.

"They can't. I wish, oh I wish they could stay, but- I, I can't let them." Dumbledore said sadly.

"What do you mean, you can't let them stay!" Ron asked loudly. "Me and Klaus are just starting to get along!"

"No go!" Sunny cried, tugging on Violets dress.

"I know, Sunny. I don't want to leave either." Violet told Sunny.

"We have to keep looking for the Snicket files." Klaus said sadly. "We have to leave."

"What- I- no, no, no, no, no! You, you just can't go!" Harry said, thinking of his and Violet's growing relationship. "They'll have nowhere else to go."

"They have to go on their own." Said Dumbledore.

"This just isn't right, Professor. What'll they do? Olaf is still running rampid!" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry. I'll give you all a few minutes." Dumbledore said, then walked away. Harry's mind was back to its buzzing. Violet started crying, and ran over and wrapped her arms around Harry.

"I wish that I didn't have to go." She told him. Harry broke right there. He didn't care one bit though. He started sobbing into Violet's shoulder, wishing that she could stay. Stay with Harry, and be happy. She could get hurt!

"Mate, I'm sorry." Ron said, patting Harry on the back.

"If we could stay, we would. But, it is physically and mentally impossible." Klaus said, holding back tears. He and Ron shook hands. Hermione walked over to Sunny.

"It was nice meeting you Sunny." She said. Sunny wrapped her little arms around Hermione's neck. Hermione lifted her up and walked over to Klaus.

"Well, it didn't really work out," She said, "But I'll always be your friend." Hermione said, and Klaus smiled. Harry and Violet were still hugging, and somewhat sobbing into the others shoulders. They finally let go of each other. "I'm sorry." Hermione said, putting one hand on Violet's shoulder and one on Harry's.

"We'll get through it." Ron said.

"He's right, so will use." Klaus told Violet. Violet nodded, and Hermione handed Sunny to Violet.

"I'm back." Dumbledore said. He walked back in, holding a pocket watch. "I'm sorry, but it is time for use to part."

"Goodbye." Violet said, and she gave Harry a goodbye kiss.

"Bye." Harry said sadly. Everyone said their last goodbyes. Dumbledore slowly handed the pocket watch to Violet. Harry jumped forward. "NO!" He yelled, but as he tried to grab Violet, the disappeared in a small flash of white. Harry landed with a thud on the floor. He sat there on his hands and knees for at least five minutes, tears rolling from his eyes. Hermione sat next to him.

"It'll be OK, it will. We might see them again." She said. Harry nodded and stood up.

"We better go." Ron said. "Or we'll miss the train." Harry nodded again and bid Dumbledore a final goodbye.

Harry did realize on the train that things would be OK, at least for him. He hoped the Baudelaire's would be fine. But, the again, Harry knew that they were perfectly capable. Harry knew that he might see them again, and he had to put his happiness to the fullest. He was going to live with Sirius, Voldemort was dead, and he had all his friends. _The Baudelaire's will be fine _he thoughtThere was nothing to worry about then. He was off to bigger and better places, just as Dumbledore had said.

**THE END… Or is it?**


End file.
